The Girl Next Door
by ZeroMystoganWalker 1718
Summary: Allen Walker is an outcast who hides the deepest secrets. All he wanted to do is to move on and live normally. But he never expected to fall in love along the way. Meet Lenalee Lee, the beautiful girl next door who caught his eyes and heart in an instant. Now, Allen is plagued by conflicted feelings and thoughts, whilst the inevitable obstacles in life get in the way. AU, AlLena.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Konnichiwa~ This is my first D. Gray-Man fanfic! ^_^

Thanks for stopping by. I'm really excited about launching my second romance fic and I'm hoping that this story will be a success. Please do not expect too much from me, I'm not as good as the others in here. My apologies for any errors, my eyes are not that sharp. I think over these past months, my skills dropped. So sorry for any disorganised parts. And just a warning, guys: Slight OOC-ness in some chapters. :P

**Summary: **Allen Walker is an outcast who hides the deepest secrets. All he wanted to do is to move on and live normally. But he never expected to fall in love along the way. Meet Lenalee Lee, the beautiful girl next door who caught Allen's eyes and heart in an instant. Now, he is plagued by conflicted feelings and thoughts, whilst the inevitable obstacles in life get in the way. AU, AlLena.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man does not belong to me.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Today was a perfect day. A perfect day to take the first step into my new life. After being simply idle for a long time, I found a way that might help me clear my doubts somehow. Because of my past. I've inflicted so many unhealing scars from those horrid memories, that it gave me nightmares every night.

5 years ago..my foster father, Mana, passed away due to an incurable illness. Ever since that fateful day, I really find life hard to cope up with. He was the only family I have. The changes were big, a part of me died along with him.

After he died, I constantly dreamed of his death in the hospital. I'll often wake up in the middle of the night, nauseated and terrified.

All my life, I've been so alone. I feel so lonely. But he saved me. At the time he adopted me, I finally know what it's like to be happy. The feeling was good, I felt so free, as if I broke the chains that were hindering me from my freedom. And I thought that this happiness, the beautiful and warm feeling I have never felt before, would last long until I get to grow up. I was dead wrong.

I enjoyed the brief moments of those blissful memories too much, that losing it shoved me hard back to my usual gloomy days. My destiny of a lonely child in darkness.

Because of my overwhelming grief, I spent the entire summer at home. And summer was suppose to be the month when Mana and I will travel across the world.

I was dealing the pain by myself. I can only feel nothing but the lingering sorrow inside my heart. But after four uneventful weeks of tears..my Uncle Neah took me in, after hearing the sad news.

I was really thankful that he came along. It took me a lot of effort to accept Mana's death, but I managed to get over it after staying with my uncle for a while. My nightmares ceased. I do sometimes experience it, but it's nothing compared to last time. I laugh, but every so often I fake them. I smile, but not as much as I do when Mana was still alive. Yet, even up to this day..I still miss him. Before he died, he told me to never stop and keep walking forward. I promised him that I would. It will make him happy.

So, to fulfill that promise, I'm right here in Uncle Neah's car, heading to the airport to travel to England. I have to attend highschool there, far away from here. Since I don't really fit in the schools in here, Uncle Neah enrolled me to Black Order Academy.

I heard that one of the prestigious schools in England and it's education system is good. Though, I'm not sure if I could really be comfortable there. I've seen it in the internet, and by the looks of the building, it looks pretty scary to me. But appearances does not matter to Uncle Neah. He enrolled me there to freshen myself up, after all the mess I've been through.

And so, here I come. New life. New things to discover. New challenges. I'm willing to take the risk.

**-Linebreak-**

I sighed in annoyance and slumped on my chair. My stomach kept protesting for the past thrity minutes. Eating a light breakfast wasn't a good idea. My eyes feel so heavy, I was very sleepy. I packed so much stuff, since I'm going to be away for a whole year. Guess I'm not much in my element today. The flight is so early as well, it was just the break of dawn and the sun was still rising.

"I'm hungry.." I muttered as I leaned onto the car window. "...And tired." I heard my uncle chuckle beside me.

"Allen, I told you to go to bed early. And you just had breakfast."

"Uncle Neah, I'm about to stay there for a whole year and I need as much needs I can gather. Packing isn't a piece of cake. And second of all.." I pointed at the digital clock at the car's panel. "It's quarter to seven in the morning and the breakfast I had was light."

Uncle Neah sighed. "Goodness..why didn't you pack early? And do you really need to eat that much?" he asked.

"..Just had a few things to take care of.." I replied, rather sheepishly. "..And I'm going on 12 hour flight. So yes, I need to eat that much."

"Right." he shrugged. "By the way, how do you feel? Are you nervous for your first flight alone?" he asked as he did a left turn.

"A little nervous to be honest.." I said, with my lips curved into a small smile. "I just hope that the school I'm about to enter isn't a jungle or some sorts."

"Relax, I've read the school's bio. It's not that bad. To give you a hint, Black Order Academy has a strict uniform policy. If you miss something, even a tie, you'll be in the detention hall."

Upon hearing the fact, I gaped at him with questioning eyes. "Did you happen to attend that school?"

"Well, when I was your age, I did."

"Then, tell me all what you know about it!"

He only grinned at me playfully. "Sorry, can't tell you. Find out for yourself, Allen."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "That ain't fair, uncle.." I said under my breath. "But, do you think there are trouble makers there?"

"Last time I checked, not much. But that was before. I don't know for today's generation.."

"..." I turned silent all of a sudden and locked my eyes at my feet. Uncle Neah did not let it go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing much. I'm just..really really nervous." I said softly. "Just look at me, uncle. Look how much of a freak I look. My white hair, my left arm is deformed and this..scar, is enough to scare someone. People will probably keep their distance away from me and I'll end up alone...even in my new life."

"Don't sweat it that much, nephew. You'll never know, white haired youngsters like you might become famous in that school."

"How would a hideous looking person like me, become famous?"

"Um well, since your hair is white, maybe they'll think it's rare."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? I'm not gonna get beaten up into smithereens?"

''Erm..maybe." Uncle Neah said with sly grin.

"..Nevermind."

"Just trying to cheer you up, kiddo. You'll be fine there, I'm sure of it." Uncle Neah said as he ruffled my hair with his free hand. "Just stick to your instincts. That's best way to do if you ever get teased because of your looks."

That cheered me up and I feel my nervousness drifting off my shoulders. "Right. Thanks, Uncle Neah."

''Don't mention it. We're almost there, so prepare yourself."

I grinned. "Yeah."

**-Linebreak-**

After Uncle Neah pulled into the driveway, he unbuckled his seatbelt and went out of the door before me. _This is it then.. _ I took a deep breath, grabbed the small suitcase containing all the important belongings I need and stepped out of the car. Uncle Neah had already got my luggage carried with him. He set it down beside me.

Seemingly that it's time for us to separate from each other, he heaved out a sigh. "Well, I guess..this is where we part ways." he said. "Now, this is just a reminder for you. I'm sending you there to make you feel happier. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I suppose.." I said, my voice softening.

"Good. Glad you are. Oh and not only that, I also want you to do well in your studies. I'm sure Mana will be very proud at you if you graduate successfully."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he will. " I said as I smiled a little. "Thank you. Thank you for everything, Uncle Neah.."

"Anytime, nephew.." He pulled me into a warm embrace. With a light chuckle, I hugged him back. My eyes stung with tears..I'm really going to miss him. Especially if he's the one who helped me bear the pain of losing Mana. I felt him trembling. Was he crying?

"Um..Uncle? Come on..don't cry."

"But Allen.." Uncle Neah whisphered and slowly pulled away, with both of his hands resting on my shoulders. "You're growing up. And in just three years you're going to be an adult. The last time I saw you..before Mana's passing..you were only a small child. Now, you look..really grown."

I laughed, trying to fight away the sobs that are threatning to wrack me. "You sound like a mother you know...not that I'm complaining." I chuckled heartily and wiped the tears at the corners of my eyes.

He chuckled and wiped his tears as well. "Oh am I? Sorry."

"It's fine. We'll see each other again, right? Once the schoolyear ends.."

"Yes, you are going to visit here." he finished for me. "Ah, you're going to be late for your flight. You must go."

"Ah, right.."

"Before that, remember to give me a call or a text when you arrive at your destination. I want to know if you made it there safe and sound."

I smiled. "I understand. Well, see you next year, uncle!" I grabbed the handle of my luggage and began to head to the entrance. "Drive safely!" I called as I waved a farewell to him.

"Be careful, okay? Until then, Allen!" he waved back. I flashed him a smile one last time, before I entered the airport to begin my journey.

When I first stepped in, I heard noises of people all around the area. My eyes studied the whole place. The airport building was bigger than I thought it would be. I looked at the various areas that I have to go through.

_Hm..okay.._

Everything looks so different, the last time I checked. I've been here before, but I haven't seen it in a long time..and I assume that they had upgraded the appearance the whole year. Giving up on admiring the place, I glanced at my watch. I only got one hour before my flight.

_I have to hurry._

Looking around once more, I know that I'm about to have an airport shuffle..considering on how many slots I'm about to enter. "Eh..this is going to be a long day." I groaned. I put my hood on to hide my ridiculously white hair and pathetic scar. I don't want to attract too much attention. Then I dragged my luggage with me and got into the first line. Yup, this day is going to be a total blast.

**-Linebreak-**

I have never expected the line to be so freakishly long.

I've been standing here for a mere fifteen minutes, yet I have not reached the front line. I constantly took peeks at my watch, to know if I still have time for the others. To my dismay, I only have like forty-five minutes left. _Great._ About another five minutes later ( which makes it forty ), my stomach grumbled again. It was seriously craving for lunch.

_Ugh, not now. Back off, stomach. Later. _

It was boring, just standing here. I peered from my left, to see if I'm almost there. I was just halfway to the front.

I let out a heavy sigh. At this rate, I'll never make it. Or so I thought.

Time passed by, my patience was growing thinner. I pleaded for the 5th time. Then at last, I made it to the front.

And the list goes on as I shuffled through the airport..following the steps needed until I was finally free and can go to the waiting room to glomp on something. After 20 bloody minutes of venturing in this place, I can take advantage for the remaining time I have to get my stomach to shut up and wait for the announcement for my flight.

I walked to the spot where there were several empty chairs lodged near the huge glass window, with some passengers seated here and there. And just a few meters away, is the gate where I will supposedly board. "Okay..so this is the waiting room. Is there a fastfood shack here?" I scanned the area, I spotted a small fastfood place nearby. I grinned at the sight.

_Finally! _Before I knew it, I was happily running to it, as if I'm heading towards paradise. I didn't care about my sorroundnings or anything at this moment. All I can think about is food and nothing more. Then suddenly..

Someone ran into me, I assume it was a girl. Her legs buckled and started to trip. She let out a yelp. I extended my arms and she landed on them safely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking.." she apologized.

Then, I caught a look of her appearance. I felt my breath hitch, the first time I saw her look. Which was odd.

She had long dark green colored hair, tied into pigtails. And her eyes were the enticing color of amethyst. Her figure was slim..but to me, it looked perfect. She wore a black trench coat that reached up to her knees and a pair of black boots. And a teal scarf wrapped around her neck.

The sight before me made my heart race. I don't even have an apparent reason why. I pondered at my emotions. Why am I feeling like this?

"Um..excuse me?"

I got slapped back to reality. Nervous and embarrassed, I smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry.." I help her get back on her feet. "Are you alright, Miss?"

She flashed me a smile, which made my heart beat faster. "I'm okay. Thank you."

_She..she's kinda cute. No..shut up, brain._

She smiled. "Um..well..Sorry for suddenly running into you like that. I can be a klutz sometimes.." she said. "Well, um, bye!" And then she was gone. I was left alone to stand there with my thoughts.

_Gosh, that was awkward..well, I hope she didn't see my white hair and scar.._

Shaking off the thoughts that I wasn't suppose to be thinking, I went for the fastfood place.

**-Linebreak-**

"Ah, at last." I said as I leaned on my chair, feeling quite sleepy with a full stomach. I glanced back at the time. I still have some time left before my flight. _I should get going.. _I thought as I stood up from my chair, grabbed my suitcase and made a beeline to the waiting room. As I stepped in, I noticed all the seats were occupied, except the one at the last row. Surprisingly.

But then..

I froze at my place when I spotted a familiar face, three rows away from my seat.

Sure enough, it was that girl that I bumped into.

Unexpectedly, I felt a warm sensation creeping up to my cheeks. And I swear that I felt my stomach churned at that moment. I recalled that awkward encounter between us a while ago, and it wasn't pretty. I don't want it to happen again, I'm not good at dealing with awkward situations.

_If I don't want her to see me..what should I do? Maybe I should just not look at her. I think she won't notice me.. _Taking a deep breath, I made a move for it, trying to act naturally as much as possible. I know that I'm still blushing but I couldn't stop it.

I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I'm not really sure, but I think it was her. I tried my best to not look back, but it was somehow tempting. I ignored the feeling, and quickly made my way to my seat. I sat down with a heavy sigh escaping my lips, my heart still pounding against my chest.

I never felt like this before. She was just a girl. Why do I have these unusual feelings whenever she's around? I just shook my head and continued to look down at the ground. _Stress..yeah, I think I'm just stressed.._

**-Linebreak-**

It was relaxing. The chairs of the plane were soft and comforting. They even have extra pillows and blankets to make ourselves more comfortable. I sat next to the window, because it would be cool to see the parting and pleasing view of the country once we take off and look at the clouds in the sky. I had always admired eye-catching sceneries, until now. It eases the heavy feeling inside me.

I stared out the window, dazed. I was buried in my thoughts for a moment. Thinking about my past..and Mana.

I could still clearly remember him, struggling to say his last will to me..

**-Flashback: 5 years ago-**

_"A-Allen..come.." Mana told me with a broken and rough voice. He broke into fits of coughing. I jumped down from my seat and rushed to his side. I clutched his hand, as if he was my only lifeline. Tears were flowing violently down my cheeks._

_"Mana! Are you alright..?" I asked worriedly._

_"Allen..I'm afraid my time is almost up. But..while I still have time..I shall tell my last will to you.."_

_I held Mana's hand tighter. "D-don't say that..you'll live. We will still explore the world..right..?"_

_He smiled. "How I wish to..but I can't. I'll be going soon. Please, Allen..just listen.." he said, followed by another loud and painful cough. "There's only one thing I want you to do..you must promise me..that you will keep walking.."_

_I shook my head. "But...I can't walk if you're not around. I'm..going to be alone..and I hate living alone!" I cried. I couldn't take this anymore..the pain is too much. "Please..don't leave me. I want to grow up with you, Mana!"_

_"Well..I also want to see you grow up, graduate and become successful..." He chuckled and patted my head gently. "But...I'll be in the other side if I were to do that.."_

_Mana coughed again. When he recovered, my eyes widened when I saw him taking in shallow breaths. I began to panick ._

_"Don't worry..I'm okay..don't cry, my boy." he gently whisphered with a raspy voice. I bursted into tears and embraced him. It hurts..it hurts so much. He's about to die and I'm about to be alone. And being alone is what I feared the most back then._

_"Allen..I love you. Remember..to keep walking. Take care.."_

_I heard a flat and heartbreaking sound resounding from the monitors hooked on him. Mana flatlined. He was dead._

_At first, I didn't know what was happening. I wasn't able to realize instantly..that he already left me in this cold and cruel world._

_I gasped when I felt him go limp. "M-Mana..?" I whisphered and shook him. He didn't wake. I shook him harder. Still, no response. _

_But the truth soon registered to me, and it hit me like a knife's blade cutting through my heart._

_"No..NO! Mana, you can't be dead! Don't leave me! Please..!" I screamed. I refused to accept my fate. I desperately wished for time to rewind everything and go back to the happiest moments of my life. I wrapped my small arms around his still form..his skin was cold. Too cold._

_"No..you can't go..Mana.."_

**-Flashback end-**

Suddenly, I can feel tears forming. Upon noticing this, I immedietly wiped them away with my sleeve. _Mana..I miss you so much. _I thought sadly. Now that I think about it, I should pay a visit to his grave once I arrived in England. Surely, he would like that. I haven't visited him ever since Uncle Neah took me.

I just continued to space out in my own little world for a little while, until someone sat beside me. I turned to look at my 'neighbor' in this plane. I was shocked. Why? Because, I'm beside _her_. Her, out of all people. I have no clue why am I suddenly nervous whenever she's in the same roof as I'am. I barely even know her, for goodness sake.

Just as I expected, my heartbeat is off the roof and I sweatdropped. _Should I say hi to her or just keep quiet? I'll just stay quiet. No, I need to speak. But I might say something stupid. GAH! Whatever, I'm talking! _I turned away. I don't want her to see me. Especially my appearance.

"U-um.." I silently cursed myself for sounding so lame. _What a good way to greet a woman. _And I instantly regret my decision on talking to her in the first place.

I felt her look at me with those piercing violet eyes. From the corner of my eyes , I saw her cracked a simple smile at me, which made me blush. "Oh it's you.." she chuckled. "I feel kinda strange to say this, but..I'm surprised that we're in the same plane.."

"Yeah. Me too." was my simple reply. I'm too jittery to speak at the moment. I have never talked to someone else, except for the ones I knew. Let alone a girl.

There was a thick silence between us that hung in the atmosphere, until she said "By the way, my name's Lenalee Lee." she said.

_Lenalee..that's..a nice name._

"And you are..?"

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Lenalee-san." I said, gentlemanly as I could. I'm still not looking at her, she'll see my scar and my ridiculous white locks.

Lenalee smiled again. "Don't worry about formalities. Just call my name as it is." she chuckled. "Your accent sounds British. Let me guess, are you from England?"

"Yeah. After five years, I kinda..felt nostalgic." I said. I didn't give her the real reason why. I never really opened up to myself.

"I see.." She averted her eyes to the ground.

_I really like her eyes. Wait, hold up there. I shouldn't be thinking this. I have to get to know her first. _

"What about you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your purpose about coming to England?"

"My brother has been living abroad there, actually. I've been sent here for some important matters to take care of. I haven't seen him since last year, so today I'm going back since I'm about to begin my highschool there."

My heart jumped, upon hearing that. Could it be, that Lenalee will be attending Black Order Academy too? I feel a sense of hope. "What school will you be attending?"

"Black Order Academy. My brother works there as a principal, so it's the easy way possible." Lenalee said.

My mind practically went crazy, but I still kept a calm look on my face. There were so many thoughts entering my brain. Should I tell her I'm going there as well? Maybe I'll surprise her.

"R-right.." I turned my gaze at my folded hands resting on my lap. Again, another fat silence. And I'm not doing very well on handling it. I was sweating and slightly hyperventilating.

"Ne, Allen-kun.." she began. "You sound so silent all the time.."

"Oh..really?"

"Yeah. But it's okay, I won't mind at all." Lenalee smiled.

_**"Attention passengers, we will be taking off shortly. Please ensure that your seatbelts are tightly fastened and mobile phones disabled. Thank you."**_

"It seems like it's time to go.." she said.

"Yeah.."

We suddenly felt the plane move. I looked out the window, and couldn't help but put on a small smile on my lips. My new life is ahead of me.

The plane wheeled itself to the launching pad. Still, so many memories were flashing repeatedly before my very own eyes. I remembered that I'm not suppose to think about the past too much, for I'm about to move on. I need clear these thoughts away, but these memories cannot be lost even if I don't think about them.

I tore my gaze from the window and leaned on my chair. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard the engines bustling. The aircraft went off with a heck of a headstart. It moved extremely fast towards the ramp, which made my stomach clench. It lasted for about 20 seconds until it finally took off. I began to feel a little sick as I felt it depart from the land. But it soon subsided, and I was able to open my eyes again.

I'm finally leaving. Leaving that plain old life I used to lead.

I took a sneak peek from the girl beside me, but I turned away seconds later. I let a small smile grace my lips. _I guess this flight won't be too bad after all. _I mused to myself internally. Closing my eyes again, I relaxed on my chair.

**~To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

We shall stop there for now. Hope you guys liked it. I highly appreciate feedback from you guys. It really helps me progress and hopefully, improve my style of writing. The main story starts at the second chapter and that's it. So, add follow this story or add it to your favorites if you like it. :)

See ya soon! ^.^

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

**Author's Note:**

Hello again and look who's baaack! :D

I'm so sorry for the long wait, school kept me really busy. But don't worry! After two months, the semester will end and hopefully, I'll update more often. The chapter title sucks, but it's better than it sounds. BTW, thanks for the reviews, views, follows and favs~ I appreciate all of your support! I hope you can all stick with me until very end! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man does not belong to me.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

_Chapter 2: A New Life_

_It's so quiet. So so quiet. I couldn't hear a sound, not even a small squeak. It feels as if I was deaf. I feel so light, I can't move my body. Or do I even have a body in this endless darkness? I don't know why..why do I even feel so lost and afraid. After years of spending time alone before I was adopted, those feelings never left me..ever again..no matter how hard I tried to push them out of my thoughts._

_The feeling of living in a life of solitude. _

_To me, it was the worst feeling in the world._

_Being left alone in the streets, moving into different squatter areas like a nomad, got abused by big city men. I've been through worse._

_It was so cold. The coldness of this place suddenly reminds me of those times I shivered under a pile of snow. Curling up in the corners of the alley. The darkness made me recall the moments when I have no where to go. What is this place? Where exactly am I? _

_Why..why is everything here..reminding me of my memories as a child, dead in loneliness and depression?_

_"Hello? Is anyone..is anyone here?" I called out to the empty space before me. Only silence greeted me. "Why..am I here?"_

_**"You're going to die here, Allen Walker.."**_

_"W-wha.." Were the only words that escaped my ajar mouth. "What do you.."_

_**"You will perish in the darkness! You only make the world filthy!"**_

_"No..wait..I don't..!"_

_Then, there were screams of people ringing in my ears. They sounded furious and disgusted. My lungs were suddenly getting heavier in each second that passed, making it harder for me to breathe. In every spat, there is pain blooming inside me._

_"Ah..I can't breathe!" I clutched my chest. My heart was stinging in pain. The noises got louder and my vision clouded. "Stop..!"_

_**"YOU FREAK! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" **_

_**"DIE! YOU SHOULD DIE!"**_

_My head hurts so much. The thoughts of these people streaming through my mind are like a thousands of hammers pounding through my skull. "Ugh..! Stop!"_

_**"You look awfully disgusting! Get away!"**_

_**"Yeah, that's right! Better kill you before you scare more people away."**_

_My vision is turning red and black, back and forth. "Shut up!" I bellowed, then I fell to my knees, allowing my tears to drop. I choked out a painful and weak sob. Everything just hurts! I feel like I'am dying...stiffling under the voices of these people. Words like these are only meant to be ignored, but why does it feel like poison? Am I...that terrible? Do I really deserve to die?_

_Is this what the world wants to happen to me?_

_That can't be. There's still hope. I'm just dreaming..I must be dreaming..but still..!_

_"I..I don't..understand..why?"_

_I caught a glimpse of a mop of dark green locks. My eyes widened in recognition. "Lenalee..!" _

_When I looked at her, her purple irises were wide of shock and fear. She was looking at me as if I was some kind of..monster."This..this is you?" She whisphered with a shaky voice while her figure trembled in fright. "No..you can't."_

_"Lenalee..I.." I tried to reach out for her, but my body was numb. I fell instead._

_"No..get away! Don't come closer!" Lenalee yelled, with tears streaming down her eyes. "You're a monster! Stay away from me!" She turned around and ran, leaving me alone in the dark. My body was turning cold. The pain felt like magma burning my entire system. There's seems to be nothing left in me anymore.._

_No. This is not be happening. This is only a nightmare. I'm still alive._

_I have to wake up. Now. The voices are returning._

_**"Die..Die..Die!''**_

_"Leave me alone...please..."_

_**"DIE...DIE...DIE.."**_

_"Someone..."_

_**"DIE! DIE! DIE!"**_

_"..wake me up.."_

_I tried to get up and run away, even if I have no where to go, I have to escape them. But to no avail._

_**"DIE!"**_

_"No.."_

_**"JUST DIE!"**_

_"Please...let me..."_

_And my eyes closed._

**-Linebreak-**

"...-kun...Allen-kun!"

"Hah!" My eyes flew open. I immedietly sat upright on my chair, gasping heavily for dear oxygen. I found myself still in the plane. I notice some other people stealing glances at me, but I didn't mind them at the moment. I can feel beads of sweat on my forehead, they were trailing down my face slowly. My entire body was trembling. The beat of my heart raced in shock.

It was a nightmare. No, it's more than just that.

A few tears stained my eyes. I have never felt _this _afraid in my life, not even after Mana's death. Sure, I was also scared back then, but it's is beyond that.

_W-what a nightmare..the whole world was trying to kill me. My appearance..is it really really that bad? Of course it is..! To think how many people...cursed me because of it... _After what seemed like two minutes, I regained my composure. My hearbeat slowed a bit, but I was still a _little _shaken. Okay, maybe not little but a _lot_. I sighed. I just found out that I was a weak; pathetic person.

Then, I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder gently. My usual bothered expression softened.

"Are you alright, Allen-kun?" a soft, worried voice asked me. I looked, only to see the worry-striken face of Lenalee Lee.

"Uh,I.." I looked away from her gaze, absolutely not wanting her to see my face. After what I have seen in my recent nightmare, there's no way I'll ever show her my features. Not a chance. "I'm..fine." I lied with my plastic smile. My mind is messed up. My stomach felt sick. I put a hand on my forehead, then took a deep breath to calm my insides. I want to throw my guts out, but..

Not when I'm beside the first girl I've ever talked to. I'll cause her trouble.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't look good."

"You can see me?"

She gave a soft chuckle. "Your hood is off.."

_D-damn it! _ I cursed at myself internally. How the hell did it wore off? I quickly put it back. Great. However, deep down, I was breaking so much. But it usually has no impact to me, whenever I get rejected. But why is it..to this girl..it affected me so badly? What is happening to me?

"Allen-kun..?" Lenalee called out to me, worry was still transparent in her voice.

"F-forget about it."

"Forget about what?" She innocently asked.

I was surprised that she didn't realized it at first. Didn't she saw my hair, my scar just a minute ago? It's an eye sore, especially to a girl's eyes. "Just..transfer to another seat. It's fine to me."

"And why would you say that I want to transfer?" Lenalee asked again, her tone starting to sound serious. Then, I heard her sigh. "Tell me..what's wrong?"

"Nothing...just..."

"Just tell me, please. There has to be a reason why you suddenly reacted like that."

"You shouldn't-"

"I won't tell or do anything. I promise."

"I-I'm sorry..but I.." I hate to do it, I never wanted to. However, if I continue keep this from her, it'll be a problem later on. But should I really risk it now?Especially when I seemingly found someone who is a lot more different than every person I run into? Lenalee doesn't seem bothered or uncomfortable with me the whole time.

If I show her my true form, will she hate me? These questions are giving me a headache.

_Heck, fine!_

Groaning inwardly, I slowly took my hood off, revealing my appearance to her.

Lenalee gasped and I knew that it had just begun. I smiled sadly "Disgusting right? I know, I'm a freak. A monster. Many people hates me for it..even strangers do." my voice was wavering, but I must not look too weak in front of her.

"Don't look at me." I whisphered and looked down at the ground, waiting for her reaction. I don't need to ask myself how would she react. She'll just skiddle away to a different seat and that's that.

I sat there, with my eyes firmly glued to the floor. Until a blissful warmth wrapped itself around my hand. My eyes snapped up, then immedietly trailed my gaze down to where my hand is currently resting on.

I blushed when I caught the sight of Lenalee holding it. I felt the softness of her porcelain skin and it's warmth, brushing against my cold ones.

Somewhere within me, I feel an enormous sense of comfort.

"Don't feel that way, Allen-kun. I'm not disgusted." she smiled gently. "Look, not every single person you encounter is the same. And besides, why would I feel disgusted? I think it's..pretty rare. Which is fine to me."

I remembered Uncle Neah's words when she mentioned it. Looks like he was sort of right about that.

"Really?"

"To tell you the truth, yes."

I completely calmed down. The nausea was gone and my heart was at ease. "Thank you..Lenalee." those words were simple, probably because I have no other ideas on how to express my thanks to her. I was really glad to hear that she accepted me for who I'am. But I guess that's enough.

"It's no problem." she smiled. "If you don't mind me asking..what's your nightmare about?"

"Oh, about that.."

"It's okay if you won't tell. In fact, I think I'm bringing up bad memories. Sorry.."

"No, it's fine..really." I sent her a reassuring smile. This time, I can face her with no problem. Yet, I can still hear my heart pounding against my chest. It's been happening a lot to me lately, but I chose to ignore it.

"But..the look on your face when you woke up.."

"Don't worry about it...the dream I had was just about..well, about those people.." I struggled to form my words. I don't feel like telling her the full details. "I...I can't fully describe it...it's too-"

"That's enough. You're beggining to look weird. But I know its just that bad. I shouldn't have asked.."

I shook my head. "I-It's not your fault...I'm fine, thank you."

She smiled again. I'll tell you one thing, I still don't understand it when everytime she smiles at me, it brings in a new reaction. I never really quite reacted to her smiles on the outside, all I could do was do the same. Beneath that, I feel like a school girl who just got noticed by her crush. And that reminds me, how does it feel to fall for someone? No clue. In fact, I don't even wanna know. Totally not interested into those things.

However, when she put on that gentle smile, my heart felt as if it was about to leap out of my body. My hands feel cold, I sweat and my face was hot.

A racing heart..cold and numb arms and legs..nervousness and blushing. If I always feel them whenever she's around...could it be that Lenalee's my..?

_Idiot! NO! She's not my crush! I just met her, for goodness sake! Why would I suddenly...?_

Me..having a crush? That doesn't sound good, I need to push these feelings away. I can't deal with love. I just couldn't.

_Ugh, this is getting kinda annoying...but yet, it felt kinda..good. I dunno.._

**-Linebreak-**

After 10 more hours in the plane, we have arrived in England. _Finally..I'm home, Mana.._ I thought as a small smile formed my lips. By just one look outside, my memories with my foster father came rushing back to me. It saddened me a bit, but I'm not supposed be thinking about those for now. I'm back at my homeland, where the good ol' times are and that's all that matters. As the plane stopped, I stretched out my tired arms. "At last, I'm back..." I grinned. Lenalee chuckled beside me.

"Do you really miss being here?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, like I said I was raised here. Actually..there are so many memorable places I know, so yeah..that's one of the reasons why I missed this country."

"That's good to hear, Allen-kun." Lenalee said as she stood up to grab her bag. "Well, you better get your suitcase and see the place you've been yearning to see for five years." she laughed and handed me my suitcase. I took it from her and smiled.

"Thanks.."

I stood up with a slight wobble and followed her to the exit. When we arrived at the airport, I have to admit that I was surprised. I haven't seen this place for five years. England's airport seemed a little different from the last time I checked, but on top of that, the changes weren't really that big. _Ah, this scent.._ I inhaled deeply. I even missed the odor of this land. Every so often, it smelled like moist. Mostly because of the cool climate. It seldom rains, but only at certain times when the weather's too cold nor too hot.

I headed to the spot where we're suppose to claim our luggages. Lenalee stood and waited patiently at one side. I joined her momentarily.

"...Is your brother going to pick you up?" I asked, striking a conversation. I attacked myself, since that was a really lame topic to talk about.

But she chose to answer anyways. "Yup. Do you have anyone to pick you up?"

"Uh..I'm not sure if I'll ride a taxi or one of my uncle's friends will get me. I don't know, I should call him." I replied with my usual smile.

"Well, if you don't have any available services, I can ask my brother can take you home." Lenalee offered.

_She's...giving me a ride? _ I think my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't catch any air for a second. I'm starting to jump onto conclusions again.

"I-is that okay..with you?"

"Hmm." She hummed in agreement.

"Ah, well.." I smiled sheepishly at her. I noticed my luggage had arrived, thank goodness for that. It was kinda getting awkward back there. When it was wheeled to my direction, I exerted all my strength to lift it up. It was ten times heavier than I thought it would be. It weighed my arms down and my legs lost balance, because of it's huge mass. Then the next thing I knew, I landed down on my knees. Hard.

"Ow." I grimaced slightly.

Lenalee blinked. "You okay?" She asked while she grabbed her white luggage.

"Y-yes.." I mumbled as I stood up. My face flushed with embarrassment. "We should get going.."

"Yeah. Let's go."

**-Linebreak-**

After a few more inquiries, going here and there, I'am officialy exhausted and seriously wanted to sleep in a real bed. I didn't went back to sleep again, fearing that my nightmares will return. In additional to my hindrance from sleeping, my neck was really stiff and I find it hard to fall asleep with a stiff neck. So I changed my mind and just decided to stay awake for the whole flight, instead of tossing around in my seat and earn a kick from an annoyed passenger behind.

Lenalee and I rested ourselves at the nearby mini cafe. She began to text. Meanwhile, I find myself dozing off on my chair, both of my eyes were drooping. My head barely made in contact with the wall, but that was enough to remind me that I have to lift my head up before I could get a bump.

"You seem so tired, Allen-kun." Lenalee remarked as she noticed my worn-out face.

I blushed slightly. "Uh. Yeah." was my simple reply. I suddenly remembered something that I should do. "Lenalee, I have to make an important call. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told her as I took out my phone out from my pocket and stood up from my chair.

She nodded. "Sure."

I exited the mini-cafe to find a good place to make a call. Stopping behind a pillar, I dialed my uncle's number. _Hm..it should be still early there. Is he busy? _ I pressed the call button and waited for him to pick up. A few rings, a last couple of rings-

_"Hello? Allen?"_

"Hey, Uncle Neah. I just arrived in England."

_"Oh, that's good. I'm glad that you made it there safely. How was the flight?"_

I'm not telling him that I had a nightmare, he might book me back there again. And so as my encounter with Lenalee. _Especially _that. "It went...fine."

_"Are you sure? You sound like you're doutbing something."_

"Eh? What are you talking about uncle? I'm not doubting anything. Not at all."

_"Really? Did anyone see your deformities?"_

"No..I hid my face with my hood..so, no one seemed to notice." I feel bad, lying to him. But the truth isn't pretty either.

_"So it really went fine then?"_

"Yeah.."

_"Then why is your voice like that?"_

I sighed. "I'm just tired, uncle. I'm stressed from roaming around airports and I didn't sleep well at the plane."

_"I see. By the way...you're going to be moving into an apartment now..I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier.."_

"An apartment? Why? Our home is still there right?"

_"Yes, it is. But as you can see, Black Order Academy is way too far away from the street where you and Mana usually live in. I'm sorry, Allen. It's the easiest way possible to get to your school. Commuting is not an option. It will be hard for you to adjust. And you're only fifteen. If you're unconvinced by the idea, Mana agreed to it as well, in case you don't know."_

My eyes widen. "He knows that I'm going to attend that school?"

_"We were just having a little chit-chat that time. That was a long time ago, but I never forget it. We decided to not tell you, like it's some sort of surprise. It is a prestigious school, right?"_

"Yeah.."

_"Sorry to trouble you, nephew. I know how exhausted you are from your trip, but I just have to tell you that for you to understand."_

''It's okay, Uncle Neah. As long I can continue walking, I'm fine with anything." I grinned.

_"Ah, I wish you luck then. The address of your apartment is already listed on your papers. Don't worry about checking in. I've already made preparations, a month prior to the said date of your flight. Your name is in the reservation list. The receptionist will just give you your room key."_

"Yes, I understand. But wait, how did you..manage to check me in one of the apartments here?"

I heard him chuckle on the other line. _"I have my ways. Okay so, I have to go now, Allen. Be careful alright? Get some rest as well. Good night, nephew."_

"Yeah, I will. Night, uncle." I hung up, then inserted my phone into my pocket. "An apartment huh..." I mumbled as I walked out from behind the pillar and re-enter the cafe. When I arrived at our place, I saw Lenalee talking on the phone. I sat down on the soft chair and leaned on the table.

"Brother, stop it. You're overreacting." Lenalee sighed. I hear muffled shouts and cries resounding from her phone, despite it being in handset mode. Pretty strange. "Alright, alright I get it. Calm down already. It's not like that I'm in real danger. Just get over here okay, brother? I'm tired."

Then, she put down her phone. She noticed me staring at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. D-did you happen hear something?"

I nodded lightly in response.

"You see, my brother has a huge sister-complex. He's too overprotective of me, especially when I'am out alone."

"Oh really? Um, was it..hard for you?"

Lenalee gave me a short nod. "Yeah..but I feel so safe being with him. He's just doing his job as an older brother in a different kind of way. He started to act like that after my parents passed away."

I was caught off guard by the last part of her statement. Her parents are gone too? And to mention that I asked her such a question? I peered over her features, and she looked less cheerful, but still have that small smile on her lips. What have I done?

"Sorry, Lenalee. I shouldn't have asked you that. I didn't know..." I apologized.

"Ah, no no..it's okay. I'm glad that I'm not alone, I have my brother to help me move on in life. I still miss my parents, though."

This topic isn't really something I wanted to talk about. I never knew my own birth parents, since forever. I chose not to say anything else, and just give a small chuckle. As time passed, Lenalee and I conversed about random things happening in our lives these days. I didn't speak a word about my past or something like that, nor did she. I think we're both even, but I slowly sweep that thought away. Lenalee told me that Black Order Academy has high hopes for the students to do well, mostly in _Math _subjects.

Guess my fear for this school increased even more.

Then, she asked for my number. My _number_. Can you believe it? I gave it to her and she did the same. _Oh gosh, I just got a girl's number.._We talked a little bit more, until Lenalee's phone rang again. She said that she needs to go, her brother's waiting for her outside the airport.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"Um, I...enjoyed my time with you."

_Huh? She..what? _ It took me seconds to process her words. I soon snapped out of it and smiled slyly. "Yeah..I-I enjoyed my company with y-you too." I stammered. Darn, I sound so lame.

"Ah..right. Thanks." Lenalee placed a hand on the handle of her luggage. "Well then..I hope to see you again. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you, Allen-kun. Bye!" She waved at me with a grin plastered on her face. I watched her retreating figure, until she reached the exit. Through the glass door, she was welcomed by a man with open arms. It must be her brother.

This time, I let myself grin. For the very first time of my life, I've never felt so...joyed. But, the thought of this happiness only lasting for a certain moment, made my grin to falter. But I couldn't care less. Lenalee's face was still marked in my imaginations.

I think...no, I don't want to forget her. Yes, she made my body all tense and all, but I'll have a good time with her...yet. All I need to do was to wait for the first day of school.

With a contented sigh, I stood up from my chair and took my belongings. As Uncle Neah had told me, I'm going to take the taxi to the bus station and go for the 9:00 bus. And in 30 minutes, I'm already at my apartment street.

Just a little bit more.

**-Linebreak-**

"Ugh." I groaned as I got off the bus, which took off after I heard its door closed. "So tired...I'm going straight to bed right after this." I muttered. Then I stared up at my new apartment building. It was quite a tall and stunning tower. It was painted with a pure silver color and there were numerous windows lodged in every direction around it. Seeing how lofty it is, I silently wish that my room is not too high from here.

So this is my new home now. How fascinating.

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked, to see my pet golem perched on my arm. "Tim! Where have you been hiding?" I asked my little friend as it perched itself on my head. "Oh..right. You were in my jacket. I didn't see you come out..sorry." I chuckled.

I returned my gaze to my apartment. "Now, it's time to go home.."

When stepped a foot in the lounge, I couldn't help but marvel at how well-designed this place is. Everything look so elegant, so organized. It must be really expensive here. How did Uncle Neah get to save up that much money? He must have worked so hard for it then. I approached the receptionist, who smiled at me.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Innocence Apartment. How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"Um..yes. I actually have a reserved room here. My uncle happened to contact you right?"

"Oh, yes! I remember. The client's name was Neah Walker, correct? You must be his nephew." he grinned.

I nodded and smiled gently. "That's right."

He proceeded to rummage through the drawers, then pulled out a clipboard. "So your name is Allen Walker?"

"Yes."

"Then, you're right. You are reserved to room 215." The receptionist stated as he pulled out a key from another drawer. He placed them on the counter, and I took it. "We hope we can be of good service to you during your stay here. If you have some problems going on in your room, don't hesitate to tell us about it."

"Thank you very much, sir." I gave him one last smile, before I set off for the elevator.

**-Linebreak-**

I stepped out of the elevator. I was at the second floor. I spotted a sign attached to the wall that says: **209-218** with an arrow pointing straight down the hallway at my right side. I followed to where it was pointing. _210...212...213...214...there! 215! _ I grinned, upon seeing my room door.

I used the key given to me and unlocked it. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted. The door let out a creaking noise as I opened it. I went inside and closed the door before me.

It's not too big nor too small, it's just the way I prefer it. Normal sized. A living room with a small kitchen attached to it, a mini-fridge..it's enough. Despite how exhausted I'am, I'm still eager to explore this room. I opened the door, leading to the bedroom. It's just a simple room and a small bathroom attached to it.

I took a glance at the time. It was already 11:00 P.M. and I'am dead tired.

Tim flew from my head and rested itself next to the pillow. I placed my suitcase on the desk. Then laid my luggage down gently. I zipped it open, to pick out some loose clothes to sleep on. I entered the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I came out a couple of minutes later, after I had placed my clothes on the waste basket.

"Finally..." I mumbled as I walked to my bed. I got into the covers and pulled the comforter up to my shoulders. "I'll just sort out my luggage tomorrow morning..."

I felt Tim move beside me. "Goodnight, Tim.." I yawned. I blinked my eyes sleepily. _I wonder how Lenalee's doing..._

And that was my last thought, before my eyes closed. I fell asleep immedietly.

**~To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

That took a while. Well, hope you like it, Minna! I hope that I won't be gone for too long..it depends on my time though. It's a beautiful weekend today and I thought it's a perfect day for an update! Yeah, maybe I'll update mostly on weekends. I'll try to get it ready soon, please give me some time. :)

As always, reviews are highly appreciated! Stay awesome and see you all next time!

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


	3. Chapter 3: News And Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Good to see you again! I'm so sorry for making you all wait long! I've been very busy...don't kill me please! Thank you for your continued support! For the new followers/ favs / reviews, thank you very much! I highly appreciate it! I'll try not to commit too much errors this time. :)

If there is still a lot of mistakes, my apologies.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man isn't mine!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

_Chapter 3: News And Unexpected Visitors_

I woke up to a ring resounding from the bedisde table. I turned to see my phone ringing. Everything was still a bit dark around. Confused, I shifted my groggy eyes at the direction of the clock. I frowned, upon seeing what time it is. It was only _four_ in the morning. Out of all times to make a phone call, why should it be in four in the bloody morning? I groaned. I don't want to speak to anyone right now nor even bother to pick it up. My body's still so tired from yesterday's trip.

I curled back up in my bed and tried to get back to get back to sleep. I was about to doze off. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it to dreamland because I felt sharp teeth pierce themselves into the flesh of my ear and they freaking hurt. "Ouch!" I winced from the sudden pain and instantly bolted into a sitting position. I reached out for the sore spot on my ear.

Timcanpy floated right in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes in irritation at my pet golem. "Tim, you bit me did you?" I asked him. He only bumped himself at my cheek, which is similar to a smack at the head. "Ow! Tim!" I rubbed my cheek. "What do you want? Are you hungry?"

He shook his round body. I'll take that as no, then.

"Bored?"

Another shake. "Tired?"

He still said no.

"Then, what?"

*Bump*

"OW! Tim, will you stop that? Seriously, what do you want?" He fluttered towards the nightstand, then landed beside my phone. I didn't know what he meant at first. Seconds later, I realized that he wants me to pick up the phone. Tim must have been annoyed by the sound its making, since it woke him up.

I sighed. "Alright, alright..." I picked it up to check who's calling. It has no name. "What the? Some stranger's calling me?" I had this intention to decline it, but it triggered my curiosity. So I pressed answer.

"H-hello?"

_"OI, BRAT! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG TO ANSWER THE PHONE?!" _yelled the other line, sounding completely infuriated. Wow, what a great way to greet someone early in the morning. I'm impressed. And for goodness sake, why on earth is this random stranger yelling anyway? Is he drunk or just out of his mind?

"Um, excuse me sir? But who are you?" I asked back with a slight cold tone. That seemed to have frustrated him, because the next thing my ears heard was an eardrum-crushing rant.

_"WHO ARE YOU, MY ASS! Stop messin' around! I'm in a serious business here! Your uncle called me while I was in the middle of getting in touch with my ladies and he said I have to be your freakin' service."_

_This man knows who Uncle Neah is?_

"Hey, hold on a second! How do you know my-!" I halted my sentence. I soon came into realization that the person I'm talking to, is one of my worst nightmares.

Cross Marian. The ever-so abusive, booze-addict womanizer and probably, the worst man I have ever met. He was someone that Mana knew as a young man. I could still clearly recall those times when Cross tries to threaten me with his gun ( and specifically, it was a real gun ), whenever I don't call his name without 'Master' in it.

What a horrible guy.

I cursed inwardly. I haven't seen him since forever. Maybe because he was too much of an arse to reminisce his voice or his face. I don't even know how he looks like right now. Perhaps, more haggard? I hope so. I assume that he's kinda drunk at this moment. He was slurring a bit in between his words. I think he's at a club or something, but who cares._ Cross sounds like he wants to kill me..but hey, what could he possibly do to me when he's on the phone? _ I humored to myself.

_"Are you dead or what? Say something, would ya!"_

"Sorry, Master Cross. I didn't notice it was you all this time." Saying this guy's name, just makes me feel so dizzy. Seriously.

_"Whatever, brat. As I have said, I'm going to be your service. Which means, you are taking my car to and from school. You got that, idiot?"_

_What, seriously?! _I can't believe what I had just heard. Among all of the people in the world, why does it have to be Cross?! _Darn it, Uncle Neah! Why would you choose Cross as my service?!_

"Really? You're not kidding me?"

_"If I were to pull a joke like that, why would I waste 30 damn seconds to wait for you to pick up the damn phone?! It's the only way to get your uncle to shut the hell up! He's been yapping about it for the whole week!"_

"Master-"

_"I don't wanna hear it! Shut it cuz, I'm hanging up!"_

Then he was gone, and I can only hear a long beep. I placed my phone back on the table. Tim fell asleep beside me. I allowed myself to fall back on the bed. _So even in my new life, that guy has to be a part of it. _I though disappointedly.

I yawned, my drowsiness returned. _I'll deal with that...later..._

Pulling up the comforter, I shut my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**-Linebreak**-

When I woke again, it was already bright outside. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep clouded in my eyes. I looked at the wall clock nearby the door. Nearly eight in the morning. I dangled my legs off the bed, while I scanned the room.

Just some empty shelves,my desk is totally barren, except for that lamp sitting on the top right corner, and an empty closet. I turned my attention to my luggage lying on the floor. It was still heavily packed with clothes and stuff.

I ran a hand through my white locks, a soft sigh escaping my lips as I did. "So much to unpack..." I muttered. I feel my stomach growl, it's obviously begging for breakfast. "I'm hungry...I'm going out for a while." I stood up. I noticed that I smell weird. I might as well take a bath first. I dragged myself to my luggage. I picked out some clothes, a towel and all my necessary bathroom equipments. I headed for the bathroom to take a nice and refreshing shower.

I turned on the shower, instantly stepped in without even making sure if it's temperature was just right...

"EH..?! WHAT THE HECK...?!" I yelled in shock. I was attacked by icy cold droplets of water as if they were like needles of ice.

"C-COLD!" I shivered furiously and couldn't move. I can't even bring myself to grab the shampoo. The water's too damn cold...and it wasn't my fault. It was whoever set up the water system here. Okay, maybe it _is _sorta my fault. I wasn't aware. I searched for a heater or a switch that can warm it up somehow, but I couldn't find any. So I'm just gonna have to sacrfice.

And so, there goes my "nice" and "refreshing" shower.

Five minutes later, I came out of the bathroom. I was still shivering, despite that I'm already wearing clothes. "...Ugh. I'm so going to get the water checked later." I mumbled. I do _not _want to spend the rest of my year here with a shower that has _cold _water.

I wore my jacket, since I knew it was fairly cold outside. After putting a pair of shoes on, I searched for my pet golem. "Timcanpy! Where are you?" I called. I see no signs of gold. "Tim! Where are you?"

Still, nothing. _Why does he always fly off like that?_

Just then, I feel something land on my shoulder. Found him.

"There you are." I smiled. "Come on, let's go grab some breakfast. " I said as I went to get my phone, wallet and my room key. I put my hood on and a glove at my left hand. Again, to hide my deformities.

When I exited the main door, I remembered one thing from yesterday. It was that girl..what's her name again? Right. Lenalee.

I think Lenalee's...beautiful. Who am I kidding, she _is _beautiful. Her long hair, her pretty eyes...

_Strange. Why am I suddenly...thinking of her like this? But...I can't deny it right? She's really beautiful...I bet a lot of guys are so in to her. And the other girls are left to envy her. I'm sure she's going to be one of the most popular students when the school year a luck._

These thoughts went on until I reached the ground floor. As I stepped out of my apartment, the cool breeze kissed my cheeks. The first thing I heard was the bustling street and the sigh of the wind. Many people were passing by with smiles on their faces. I looked up to see the sky so azure, no traces of clouds contstricted it, except for the ones half-blocking the sun. It's seems like a great day for everyone here. The refreshing wind, the beautiful sky and the peaceful atmosphere.

To me, today's quite..okay. But...lonely. The thought made me remember visuals from my past and nightmares.

"No. Stop it." I told myself, as I took a deep breath. I should be moving on.

I've had enough of wallowing in my loneliness.

I shook my head, clearing away any negative expectations. Instead of sticking my focus to my dark secrets any longer, I concentrated on searching for a cafe. I have a photographic memory of one, I believe it's just two blocks away. I asked Tim if he could lead the way. My golem may look some sort of a weird creature, but he has a very sharp memory.

The walk lasted for about 10 or 15 minutes, and here I'am, standing in front of a red door. I pushed the door open. When I first got inside, the aroma of freshly-brewed coffee and mouth watering food filled my nostrils. There were many seats available, but I chose the one near the window. I took a seat and waited for a waiter.

Tim proceeded to position himself on the table, with his body facing the glass window. I was about to check what's on the menu, but my phone rang before I get to pick it up. "I bet it's either Uncle Neah or Cross..." I reached out for my phone, then pressed answer.

_"Good morning, nephew." _ Oh thank goodness. It was just Uncle Neah.

"Morning, uncle." I greeted back.

_"Did you rest well?"_

I smiled. "Yeah..."

_"Ah, I see. Anyway, did Cross contacted you earlier? I hope he wasn't too harsh on you. Well? What did he say?"_

Perfect time to complain. "Um, Uncle Neah? About that..."

_"Hm?"_

"Well..that geezer really ticked me off real good."

_"What did he do again?"_

"He called by around four in the morning. I repeat, four! I was really tired and _he_ was drunk at a stupid club. Cross yelled at me for not picking up immedietly. I wasn't even in the mood for anything, since it was so early, so I was irritated! Seriously! Even after five years, he's still a total arse!" I ranted. "And worst of all, he's my _service_ for my _whole _freshman year."

_"Calm down, Allen. You'll get used to his little attitude. I chose him for a reason. Which, I thought you're already used to Cross's presence. But I guess not, so I'm truly sorry about that. I have no choice. Yes, Black Order Academy maybe near your apartment street, but you need to get through four blocks before you reach the school zone."_

"It's fine..after all, what's important is my education." I sighed. "I'll just go with it, then."

_"It's good to hear those words come out from you. The main reason that I called you is because I had recently received a piece of news from the principal."_

"Oh..what is it?"

_"He said that your first day of school will start tomorrow. 8:00 a.m. sharp."_

My eyes lit up in excitement. "Is it true? I'm really going to start tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

_"Yes. He also told me that your uniform and textbooks will be delievered to you by around five p.m..So don't forget. By the way, are you home?"_

"Um, no...I'm at a cafe for some breakfast."

_"Alright. Be sure to be home before the said time okay?"_

"Sure. Thanks for the info, Uncle Neah." I said.

_"No problem. Call you again soon. Bye, Allen...be careful when walking home."_

A wide grin spread on my lips. "Understood. Bye." I hung up and returned my phone back to my pocket. I turned to the window, the smile still on my lips. My first day at Black Order Academy, which is one of the special schools in England, starts tomorrow? Not to mention..already? I still got lots of things to unpack and arrange. Oh and another important thing. I need a supply of food! I'm not forgetting food. It's top priority. So after breakfast, I'll have to get that covered up then. That's kind of the disadvantage: Cramming. It includes Cross, epecially that guy.

But the good news is...

I get to see Lenalee again. How exciting is that? Why am I even excited? And what's this strange sensation bubbling up inside me?

_Darn. I feel like a girl._

"Good morning, sir. May I take your-huh?" a voice spoke behind me.

I flinched from my seat. The voice shocked me. I turned and I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Wait, hold on a sec. Are you..who I think it is?"

I raised an eyebrow at the waiter. "Huh?" I observed him. He was rather tall, about the age of 18, with fiery crimson hair and an eyepatch over one eye, leaving a single green one. This guy seems so familiar. I just knew he was someone from my past. Memories are slowly flooding me...I think know this guy.

He continued to look at me with an incredelous face. No responses were heard but the clanking of utensils, the soft jazz music and voices. I started to feel uncomfortable with the awkwardness, that I'am unable to think of what to say. All of a sudden, his expression changed from shock to recognition. _He remembers me?_

"I remember you!" he remarked cheerfully. Knew it. "Your name's Allen right? I just didn't recognized it 'cause, you changed a lot, man!"

_Say what now? _"Eh..."

"In case you've forgotten, it's me, Lavi! I missed ya, ya know little buddy? It's been ages since we've met!"

Now, I remember. He's that playful little bookworm that I met in an old park when I was younger. Lavi Bookman. He was the first person to accept me and he was also my first best friend. We have a really strong bond..we often hang out. I considered him as a brother. But it was only for a short matter of time, since he has to leave England and visit Rome with his grandfather.

I'm happy that he still remembered me after all those years of separation.

"Now, it's my turn to remember you. Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "I'd say the same thing to you, Lavi. You really changed into something more."

Lavi laughed. "Why thank you! I appreciate that."

"And you work as a waiter instead of a cashier in a bookstore?"

He sighed. "Blame the old panda. He's the one who picks my jobs, since he doesn't really trust me on picking my own. Being a waiter here sucks, only because this is a twenty-four hour cafe. And I just _have _to take the nightshift schedule."

"Bad news for a slacker you, huh?" I said sarcastically. Lavi faked a hurting look and pouted.

"Hey, that hurts dude. I work my ass off, almost everyday in this prison, just like what school is!" he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I was kidding."

"Riiight.." Lavi took the seat across me. "Oh and by the way..." his face softened. "Sorry about...your father. I didn't get to-"

"No. It's fine." I cut him off. "I've got no choice. I need to accept it, no matter how much I don't wanted to."

"Ah, right. Anyway, how's life treating ya? Was it hard?"

"Everything's...fine I suppose. Not much problems lately. I had just arrived from the US yesterday."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Eh? You left England? Why?" he asked.

I leaned on my chair. "Well, I left with my uncle, days after he took me in. Mana's death really gave a big impact on my life and I was always alone in our old house, grieving. At the time of his death, my uncle was in abroad that time. So I wasn't _immedietly_ taken in. I think..I've been alone for four weeks, before I moved in with my uncle. He took me with him and...helped me get through my father's loss."

"Aw, that's sweet. But damn...bearing your grief must have been hard for you to handle."

"You could say that. I stayed there for five years."

"Really?! That long? Sorry 'bout that.."

"No harm done. I'm back now, since I already moved on. But, I'll have to establish a new start this time. You know, to cope up with life and stuff like that."

"Nostalgic, are we? Ya goin' to attend a school here or something?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm going to Black Order Academy for highschool."

"EH?" Lavi stood, with an eminent, shocked look casted on his features. "Black Order Academy? I'll be going there too!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah!"

I can't believe that we are going to go to the same school. I guess..my first day tomorrow won't be so bad after all. I've got Lavi's company with me. Plus, Lenalee. Yes, her. She said her brother's the principal of the school, so I doubt that she hasn't acknowledged anything about it before.

"Are you a newbie there or an old student?"

"Nope! I'm an old student. I started freshman there." he grinned. "Don't worry, Allen. I got your back for tomorrow."

I smiled widely. "Thanks, Lavi!"

"OI, BOOKMAN! GET BACK TO WORK!" a voice yelled from the counter. Must be the manager. "YOUR SHIFT'S NOT DONE!"

Lavi flinched. "Y-yes sir!" he turned back to me. "So, what can I get for ya?" He pulled out a notepad and a pen.

I tilted my head to the side. "You have dangos here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then, I shall order twenty..no, make it thirty sticks!"

He jaw dropped, utterly wordless. I'm assuming that he was surprised that I ordered that much dangos. He must be thinking I'm crazy right now. Frankly, I just have a fast metabolism, but he doesn't know that. I don't blame him.

"...You're kidding." were the only words that Lavi could say.

"You heard me. Thirty sticks of dangos...please." I repeated. "I hadn't a bite of it for a really long time, you know..."

"Alright, alright. Comin' right up, buddy!"

After finishing 30 sticks of dangos ( which only took me a matter of minutes to devour all of them ), I paid for it and told Lavi that I have to leave early for two important matters. One, I have to buy a stock of food enough for the whole week and two, unpack everything.

Lavi seemed to have undestood and he nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, buddy! I'll just see you tomorrow at school!"

"Yeah. Meet me at the entrance?"

"Deal." he agreed.

"Thanks again, Lavi." I turned to leave, then looked from my shoulder for a final call. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" he waved.

**-Linebreak-**

I was on my way to the grocery store when I started to think about later, tomorrow and the following days to come. _I wonder...what will happen to me tomorrow?My teachers...I hope they're not too strict. Especially for P.E. classes. Well, I got my company anyway, so I don't need to sweat about my first day that much...right? _

Still, I have no idea why am I still so insecure about my upcoming fate when I have Lavi to keep me in touch with any details about the school. _Heh. Being pathetic again, am I? _My phone rang again, which snapped me out of my stupor. I fished it out of my pocket and took a look at the screen. Upon seeing the caller ID, I frozed at my tracks. I'am _not _expecting a call...

A call from Lenalee.

I want and don't want to answer the phone at the same time. How should I greet her? What should I say to her? To heck with it. I sucked my pride and pressed answer. "H-hello..?" Nice one, Allen. Best. Greeting. Ever.

_"Good Morning Allen-kun!"_

I blushed. "Morning, Lenalee...what's up?"

_"Oh nothing really...just wanna say...hi? Something like that."_

She...what?

"Ah, that's..." I bit my lip, unsure of what exactly I should say. "...nice of you! Yeah!" I mentally facepalmed myself. I suck at talking to girls. _Aargh! What kind of an answer was that?!_

_"Yeah, sure. I was just gonna ask...what school are you going to attend?"_

"Uh...Black Order Academy." Guess I'm not surprising her.

_"You're going there too? Cool, we can see each other there. You do know we'll start tomorrow right?"_

"Yes, I was told earlier..." I said as I leaned on a lamp post. "8:00 a.m. right?"

_"Yup. Exactly."_

I smiled. "Looks like I'll see you there, then. Awesome." My heart won't calm down.

_"That's right. See you tomorrow. Bye, Allen-kun!"_

"Good bye, Lenalee." I pressed the decline button. Our conversation was brief and quick, but I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face. Hearing her voice again, somehow brings a light to my monotone imaginations. I resumed walking and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I sounded really stupid back there..." I muttered disappointedly. _But that was...worth a shot. _

I didn't bring a list or whatsoever like that, but I know exactly what I need. Loads of food supplies from the grocery store and one of the few things I enjoy in my extraordinary life: Books. I'am not a bookworm like Lavi, but I only read them for the purpose of escaping reality. Whenever life tends to get boring, books are my best option. Most novels I read has connections with my life. Some classics, but I don't actually finish them. It's not really my taste.

I spent one hour in the grocery store, all because I've been roaming the whole frozen foods section to find a box of frozen waffles for nearly 20 minutes. Let me tell you one thing: Waffles are glory. And I literally facepalmed, when I found out that it was just lying at the corner of the freezer. For the rest, I have no troubles finding them. What did took me longer than finding the waffles, is the line to the cashier. It was a long line and I could only suffer, standing there and wonder why.

Once I got the food issue done, I went to the nearest bookstore to find myself a good book to read. When I entered, the room smelled like the scent of ink and paper mixed together. I practically hit on every shelves I walked into. Most of the ones I find are romance, fictional, non-fictional, supernatural, historical and comedy. It's a shame that they don't sell much books with suspense in it. I found one, but the plot wasn't really intriguing from the looks of the summary behind the book cover. I told myself that maybe it's better than it sounds and decided to give it a shot.

I purchased the book. I walked out of the bookstore, and I realized that I need more money. _Another deduction to my savings... _I thought. I checked my watch for the time. It' one o' clock in the afternoon. _Crap. I need to get back. I still have a lot of things to do! _I fastened my pace.

"Tim, go lead the way." I said to my golem. He flew off of my head and began to guide me back to my apartment.

As I was passing by a convenience store, I caught a glimpse of dark green hair through the glass.

"Is that..." I trailed off.

I halted my steps. I looked closely...

"L-Lenalee..."

Purple suddenly meets silver. We just made eye contact! I panicked, and ran. I didn't care where I was going, I just have to get away. Seemingly far enough, I stopped running. I leaned on the wall. "That was close..." Something bumped on the side of my head. It's Tim again.

"You really need to stop doing that." I muttered. Tim looked upset that I didn't follow him. By the way, why was he so moody today?

"I'm sorry okay? Let's just go home."

**-Linebreak-**

I closed the door. I settled the bag of groceries on the counter. I entered my room, it's so empty and dull. Not a little work could fix it. I took my jacket off, then hung it on the coat rack. "Work..." I sighed.

**( Few hours later...)**

I did everything I can to make my room spotless and more colorful. Not that I did a bunch of heavy stuff. I just wiped every shelves and desks in the room, making sure to remove any speck of dust on it. Next, I placed a few compartments, books and some memorabilias from my old life on the shelves. I emptied my brief case, which contained papers, extra money and under those...

...Is a picture frame containing my most treasured photo.

_Oh, this... _I held it in my hands. It has been in my former household for so many years already, but it still looked good as new because I always keep the glass clean.

It was framed beautifully and suited the background. Inside it, is actually picture of me when I was about eight or nine years old, together with Mana and Uncle Neah beside me. The three of us were smiling, life was really good that time. We were a very small family, but considering the circumstances, we enjoyed each other's company. And we were happy...living together.

But that all changed, when Uncle Neah left for abroad. And when Mana died...

I let a small, sad smile grace my lips. Nostalgia washed over me as I stroked the glass, whilst the memories returning to me.

"I should place this in a spot where I can see it everyday..." I said, as I began to search for a perfect place for this precious photo. My eyes landed on the bedside table. "I guess that's a good spot."

I placed the picture frame right beside the lamp.

"Perfect." I smiled.

Now for the luggage...

I was about to get the job going, until the doorbell rang. _Oh right, I'm receiving something at this hour right? _ The digital number at the clock reads 5:20. _Right, it's my uniform and textbooks. _I went to get it instantly. When I opened the door, some guy was standing at my doorstep with a package on his arms.

"Uh...good afternoon, sir. Are you...Allen Walker?" he asked, sounding kinda awkward.

"Yes, that's me."

"I see. You got a package from..." He glanced at what seemed like the label, behind the box. "...Black Order Academy."

"Ah, thank you very much." I said to him with a smile. He handed me the box and I greatfully took it. It seemed kinda heavy. Must be from the mass of the textbooks.

"Okay, thank you.." he said.

I nodded and closed the door. I glanced down at the package on my arms. "Eh..the textbooks must be thick. I'll take a look at it after I sort my luggage out." I notified to myself, then placed it near the couch.

After a whole hour of unloading my luggage ( which was really boring and tiring to do ), I got back inside the living room to see the contents of the package. I sat down the couch, dragged the luggage near me, used some cutters to open the seal and there. I opened it and I saw black fabrics kept in a plastic, resting on a pile of books. And as expected, they were thick. Just so you know, I hate thick books. They make your bags heavy, then by the end of the day, you'll just get a shoulder strain.

Nevermind that. I'm used to carrying heavy stuff, anyways. First, I took out the clothes in the plastic. It was my school uniform. I looked inside it closely, so their uniform consists of a black coat with silver trims with the school emblem on the right side of the front, a long-sleeved dress shirt, a red tie and black slacks.

Too much black...but I liked it anyways.

Then, the books. I frowned. The textbooks _are _thick. _No wonder why the box was so heavy! I knew it. Agh, whatever. I'm taking my uniform to my room._

When I was arranging everything for tomorrow, I let random thoughts in.

_I hope this uniform fits me. How do they know my size anyway? I'll ask Uncle Neah about it soon. Wait a second. What about Lenalee? Did she get her uniform? I bet she did. She has a close connection with the school, regardless...I knew that. I'm sure she'll look really beautiful in her uniform. In fact, from what I have seen...she has really nice features and body..and-_

I seriously need to listen to myself whenever I'm thinking of her, huh?

Why am I even thinking of her, in the first place?

Lenalee has been in my mind for sometime today. I was fuzzing over her looks...

This feels...weird. I don't understand the meaning of it. Or do I have a _crush _on her? I can't fall in love, that easily right?..Right?

No. I refuse. Lenalee is not my crush. She's...a friend. Yeah, a friend. Yet, I...I don't feel right. Something's being triggered inside me. Not even myself knows.

But when I turn my thoughts to Lenalee, I can feel my lips tug in a small smile.

**~To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

...And that's chapter two guys! :D

I know, you are all waiting for some AlLena fluff but we are still in the beggining of the main story. There will be a lot in future chapters, so don't worry! Anyways, reviews are welcomed with open arms. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed. Oh and Happy Valentines Day! Stay awesome peeps~ :3

Until next time, Minna! ;)

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome To Black Order Academy

**Author's Note:**

OMG, I'm sorry for the one month delay! I have so much to do, as my final semester's going to end. But! Here I'am now, presenting you the fourth chapter! Thank you all so much for leaving me such lovely reviews, favs and follows! I appreciate it very much.

This chapter may have a lot of errors. Sorry ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray-Man. Case closed!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

_Chapter 4: Welcome to Black Order Academy_

A loud, ear piercing sound boomed in my ears, which pulled me out of my unconscious bliss. I groaned, not bothering to open my eyes. I'am obviously not ready to embrace the day ahead of me. I groped blindly for the snooze button on that piece of abomination and hurry back to the land of dreams, where I desperately wanted to live in for the rest of my life.

After a few more times of moving my hand like a retard on the bedside table, I felt the button under my touch. I slammed my palm on it. To my relief, the beeping stopped. _Finally...that was so annoying... _I tossed into a more comfortable position and curled up into a cocoon.

Slowly, my world was beggining to spin. I was falling asleep. But everything came back to me, when I felt a small poke on my cheek. Was someone here? Impossible. I'm sure I locked my door. And I never opened my windows, since then.

Another poke.

I slowly opened my eyes. Through my still vague vision, something round was perched on the open side of my face.

"Tim..?" I called out tiredly. When everything was clear, my eyes first saw a golden snitch. Sure enough, it was Timcanpy. Thank goodness he didn't bit my ear again. The other one still had his teeth marks on my earlobes, last time I checked.

Propping myself up with one elbow, I yawned. I don't feel like moving yet. But I have to force my body...I can't miss the orientation. Plus, the challenges of being a pathetic outcast are about to begin. "...What time do we start again? Oh yeah eight..and the time is..." I glanced at the time. My eyes went wide as saucers, when I read the digital numbers.

It was 7:45.

_Crap! I'm going to be late! If Cross gets here and founds out that I'm still not ready, then I'm a dead man! Why didn't I..? Nevermind! I have to hurry! _

I quickly jumped out of bed, my sleepy spell forgotten. I ran over to my closet to get my clothes and towel. I rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. It took quite the effort to completely ignore how freezing the shower water is. I forgot to get it checked out last night, since I was too busy settling in.

Once I was done washing up, I dried myself as fast as possible. Next, I got into my school uniform. Surprisingly, it fits me perfectly. It's strange how they guessed my size correctly, but I'll find that out later. I put on a glove over my left hand, just for a very important matter. I adjusted my tie, until it was properly fixed around my collar.

I have to admit...this suits me well.

"There." I said with a small smile as I did the finishing touch.

But that soon vanished, when my eyes encountered a wimpy figure standing before the mirror. He has unnatural white hair, a scar traced on the right side of his face and silver eyes. I frowned deeply. I hate this person on the mirror. Which clearly means, I hate _myself_.

Everything is just so unfair. Sometimes, I even wonder why do I even have these deformities. The reason why I hate myself, is because I'm a weak being. I don't have the courage to speak up. I hate being in a weak state. School is about to start and still, a spineless person I'am. How am I going to face the other students out there if I don't grow a backbone?

I couldn't cover my hair and my scar, which is a big problem. For sure, I'll be a total laughing stock or some kind of creepy old man to their eyes.

That's one more thing. How am I going to deal with that?

Well...I don't care about it anymore. I'm used to being spat out like I'm just a piece of trash. But that doesn't make my life any better, huh?

_Positive..I have to think positive. A new life means, a new style. But...I don't know how to change myself. Oh screw it. I'll think about it when I can. But not now. I should focus on my studies, graduate, get a job and make Mana proud..._

Yeah, I just have to keep walking.

I turned my back at my reflection. Shaking my head of anymore thoughts, I took my school bag from the bed and hung the strap over my shoulder, followed by my phone and walked out of the bedroom. I checked to see any missed calls from Cross. But there isn't any. Did he even _know_ what time am I suppose to be there? If not, I'm screwed.

I peered back at the time again. Eight minutes before school starts. That old man is late. As in _really _late. I have an appointment with the principal before I'll start with my classes. It would be really embarassing if I was tardy on my first day.

I sighed in frustration. "If Cross is still not there the next minute then I'm walking to school." I said as I went to help myself with a glass of milk. I got a glass and the carton of milk from the fridge. I undid the seal and poured some until it reached a half of the glass. I took a sip.

My phone vibrated on the counter nearby. _Huh...a message? _ I set the glass on the black marble table to see who's the sender. Yeah, it's from Cross.

_[[ Brat, get your ass down here before I change my mind.]]_

"Classic Master..." I mused before I chugged the whole milk left in my glass. As I was shoving my phone in my pocket, I put the glass on the sink. Tim showed up seconds later and landed on my shoulder.

"I'm going to school now, Tim. I'll be back later." I smiled to him. He nodded his body as means of saying 'yes'. Tim flew off, with his long tail flapping before him.

I went out of my apartment room, locked the door and ran off.

**-Linebreak-**

I exited the elevator. From there, I saw a man with long red hair. He has a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, which emitted a strong smell of tobacco all around the lounge area. Damn, I always hated that smell. I see that no one's around. Not even the receptionist. And the man standing there, who's totally ruining the fragrant scent of the room, is none other than the oh-so terrible Cross Marian.

_Here goes nothing..._

I approached my 'master'. My heartbeat was getting faster as my nervousness increases. By hearing the way he talks to me on the phone yesterday and reading his text a while ago, I bet this man turned even worse for the past few years. Not to mention the time when he almost shot me with his stupid gun. That's the one of the main reasons why I never wanted to see that man again.

Cross seemed to have noticed my presence. He turned to face me, with an unpleasant look on his pale face. He looks like he's suffering from a really bad hangover. The guy seriously looks like an utter mess. More from what I had expected him to look.

"Took you long enough, you idiot. What the hell were you doing?" he asked. His voice was gruff and raspy.

"Sorry to correct you Master, but I was only gone for less than a minute." Regardless of how much I want to strangle that guy, I always keep my calm cool. Because if I don't, a bullet would go straight to my brain. Like I said, Cross has real, big guns. He carries one every single day.

"Don't question me. Listen, I'm not in the freakin' mood so you better be good or you'll have a taste of my bullets. You got that?" he growled.

And that's one proof that he's a nightmare. I sighed. "Yes...Master."

Cross lead me to his car. I'm surprised that he parked it properly, because most men in situations like what Cross has, would end up breaking the wall or crash by the lamp post. Next is, I was worried about it's appearance inside. I was expecting his car to look all topsy-curvy. But I was really shocked to see it so clean. I see no dirt marks on the windows, no papers scattered on the floor...not even a single garbage, set aside the couple of empty bottles in the backseat. _This...isn't so bad... _I thought.

My nose wrinkled upon inhaling the scent of his car. Everything in here was fine, except the odor. It reeks of pure alcohol and nicotine. Doesn't he get sick of that horrid smell?

"What time does your school starts?" Cross asked me.

"Eight...why?"

"Crap. Three freakin' minutes left." he muttered. "We're gonna nail the road today so you better put on your belt and hold on tight, or you get a severe concussion."

I gave him a confused look. Nail the road? Severe Concussion? "Wha...what do you mean?" I asked.

Cross didn't say a word and just started the engines up. He pulled out of the driveway, then accelarated the car speed until...150?! I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden. We're going _that_ fast? He has a hangover, there are police cars lingering out there and I'll miss school if we get caught. "M...Master Cross! That's...too fast!"

"Shut up! It's normal!"

Then so, we took off with high speed. And there's me...screaming my lungs out like a 5 year old. Stupid Cross!

"AAARGH! Master! Go slower!" I cried. My iron grip on the handle bars tightened.

"THIS IS SLOW! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" he bellowed.

Damn it Cross...!

**-Linebreak-**

After yelling for a minutes that felt like hours, we have finally arrived at Black Order Academy. Meanwhile, I was hyperventilating at the front seat while I clutched my aching chest. I was only having an average motion sickness, but the feeling already sucks. "A...ah..."

Cross only sat there, watching me suffer the impact of his mad driving. I made a mental note that I'm going to throw a party if this guy goes to jail, because of speeding furiously in the streets_. _Soon, the nauseaous feeling subsided and my breathing returned to normal.

I fixed my collar. "Well then.." I began, breaking the thick silence between us. Cross cocked an eyebrow at me, throwing me a look that says 'Aren't you going to say thank you after wasting my precious time with the ladies to get you here' or whatever he describes it. Like hell I'll do that. I mean, I feel like I was dying throughout the whole ride. He was running over trash cans and mailboxes along the way without caring at all. Worse, he nearly hit an old woman crossing the pedestrian lane. But it was like nothing to him.

But I just have to say it, anyways. Geez.

"Thank you...Master." I nearly threw up at that one. Saying thank you to an abusive old fart like him. That's just so wrong. I got out of the car. Glad to be out of there. As I was about to turn around and leave, the car windows opened.

"Pick you up at three, don't be late or you will really walk on your own!" Was the last words he said before the only thing I can see was a puff of smog.

So much for putting effort of saying thank you. "He's really getting into my nerves..." I said begrudginly. "I'd rather walk home than ride with that bastard."

"Yo~" That voice. Oh, it's Lavi.

I turned to see him. As usual, he has that huge idiotic grin on his lips. He has a banda that kept his red hair out of his face. "Morning." I smiled.

"Wow, you're lookin' fresh today buddy! You excited?"

"Yeah..but not that much.." I said softly.

Lavi pouted. "Aw, why not? Everything's going to be fine, so don't sweat about a thing! Remember, I was going to help you out?" he smiled.

"I know that. It's just...well...I still have my deformities. You know what will happen right?"

The happy-go-lucky redhead's smile vanished. He blinked. "Oh...that. Sorry..."

"It's okay. But! You can help me right?"

"Eh? Ah!" Lavi returned his signature smile. "Yeah, of course! I can help. I'll explain some things about this school after classes. You need to go to the principal's office first! It's already past eight, ya know!"

Wow. First day, I'm meeting the principal and I'm late in coming. Does that make me a good student then? I'm going to be really embarrassed when I get there. "Oh no, I'm late! Take me to the principal's office, quick!"

Lavi nodded. "Come on!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the school building.

**-Linebreak-**

_Wow. This place is...amazing! No wonder they call this school prestigious. _Those were my very first thoughts I had when I entered the building. I could tell that I can get easily lost here. It's bigger than I've imagined it would be. I wish I won't, though. Since I don't have the actual guts to face the older kids here or even know a single thing in this school, I freak out a little. And that's the truth.

As I was saying, Black Order Academy was hell of a huge building. There were so many corridors leading to various places I don't know. I see a bunch of lockers lined up on the walls of the hallways, slogans and bulletin boards hung on walls and all the common things a normal school has can be seen everywhere here. This is pretty sweet. They were right about the physical appearance of this school.

But...

Despite that class hours are suppose to start now, there are still students here, which bothers me. I'm not used to going into public without covering myself. As of now, I'm fully exposed. And I'll be lasting like this for a whole seven hours. As I was following Lavi to the office, I've sworn that I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I swallowed anxiously. But I kept my eyes straight. From what I can see in the corner of my eyes, several were staring at me.

I thought so.

_They're already staring! Just where is the office? _ I can already feel my hands shaking. Everytime I become the center of attraction in every place, I get the willies.

"Um..Lavi?" I called out to my best friend, who stopped walking.

"Hmm?"

"Are we...almost there?" I asked, trying not to sound uneasy.

"Yup, we are! In fact, if we just make one last turn over there...we can see the door to the principal's office." Lavi explained enthusiastically, pointing to that corridor where we are suppose to turn.

I nodded. "Okay." I don't wanna be stared at anymore longer. Otherwise, I'm going to crack up any minute from now.

We took the path that Lavi pointed out. And he was right. A few tiles away is a green door with a sign on top that says 'Principal's Office' in thick, black letters. "Ah, so this is it. Thanks Lavi!" I grinned at the redhead beside me. "This might...take long. So you better get to your class."

"Nah, I'll wait out here. Class doesn't start until eight thirty in my year so..."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah. Since you're a newcomer, you are told to come at eight o' clock only because you and the principal are going to have a brief chit-chat in there and receive your schedule for the first semester."

"...Oh. That makes sense. What about that chit-chat thingy? What are we suppose to talk about?" I asked him again.

"That, my friend...is for you to find out." he winked.

"Right..." I approached the door cautiously. I knocked at the door. Then, I heard weird crashing sounds and...crumpling papers resounding from the room. I threw a questioning glance at Lavi, who just shrugged his shoulders off, obviously not having any idea what is up with the ruckus. The next thing I can hear is angry voice.

I figured that the principal was having a heated arguement with someone in there. Now who would argue with the principal at the very first day? I knocked the door again, this time, it's a little louder than the last one. That seemed to do it, because there was only silence afterwards. I opened the door and peeked in. The first thing I saw was books piled up in each and every corner, a cluttered desk full of papers and a black chair turned to the window.

"Yes? Come in!" a man's voice told me. I stepped in the room and closed the door behind me.

"Um...excuse-" I was suddenly cut off by his rants.

"No no no! I told you guys to prepare the spare parts yesterday and have it ready by now! So? Where is the package? ...WHAT? What do you mean you can't do it now?! I thought we had it all planned!"

_Oh...so he's on the phone. I thought someone was here._

"...I have to build the latest Komurin tonight, in order to haunt that damned octopus who dared to _touch_ my sweet Lenalee!"

My eyes widened at the mention of her name. _L-Lenalee...?! Wait! Hold on...this guy...must be her brother.I remembered, she told me that he was a principal! And touch...? A guy touched her? _ _No...he's just saying that. What am I thinking?!_

"...NO. Deliever it later at 5 p.m. _sharp_! No buts! One more screw up, then you're fired! ...That is _not _a joke! So you better get your butts working! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a visitor." he hung up and promptly put the phone down. He turned his swivel chair to my direction. Now, I can see his face. He was a chinese-looking man, wearing a pair of glasses with wire-framed spectacles, purple hair and a white french barrette sitting on his head.

"Oh, you must be the new student?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, I'am." I replied.

His lips curved into a big smile. "...Ah, I see." he said as he folded his hands on the table. "Please have a seat." he gestured to the leather chair in front of his desk. I took a seat and waited in silence for any questions or requirements.

"Before anything else, I would like to get to know you first. Tell me your name, age and year."

I smiled. "My name's Allen Walker. I'm 15 years old and currently a freshman here. I-It's a pleasure to meet you, s-sir.." I tried to apply my best impression, but my foolish stuttering ruined it.

The principal only blinked at me. A look of recognition was noticeable on his eyes. "Allen...Walker?" he repeated, almost like a whispher. His expression was beggining to look bent out of shape, which was odd.

"Um..yes. Is something..the matter sir?"

_Did I miss something here?_

"So...you're Allen Walker..." his voice was low and dangerous and that shook me real good. _What is he..why is he..? _ I couldn't come up with the correct thought but I fear that his face states murder. But why? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I saw the dark aura surrounding him. The smile on his lips once kind, now evil. And trust me, it's. Freaking. Scary.

"IT'S YOU! I FOUND YOU!"

I flinched at his sudden outburst. _Say...what?! I don't get it.. _"Um...come again sir?"

"YOU ARE THE OCTOPUS!" He shouted and pointed at me. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO STEAL MY LENALEE! NO...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOUCHED HER IN THE AIRPORT!"

"E-EEEH?" What. The. Hell?! Just what is this crazy man thinking? He's talking nonsense! Nonsense, I tell you. "I..I did not.." Really, I'am one hundred percent honest that I did _not _touched Lenalee back at the airport. Lenalee must have told him _everything _that happened back there. Of course, since he has a sister complex, he's taking it the other way around. So that means, I have to speak up to him or else I'am done for.

But I can't think of an acceptable reason. _Think, idiot! Or else he'll kill you!_

"S-sir! It's just a misunderstanding! I did not touch your sister!" I defended. I feel a blush on my cheeks as I reasoned it out.

"PROVE IT!"

"I don't have evidence but, I can assure you sir, I'm not a pervert!"

However, the overprotective principal still have that dark look on his face. "LIES! YOU SHALL BE PULVERIZED BY MY KOMURIN!" he berated.

_Eh?! P-pulverized?! _

"My poor, poor Lenalee~ Why must every guy go near her? I think she's already sick of all the attention and it's my fault since I'm the one who's suppose to protect her! My sweet little sister~!" he proclaimed dramatically.

"She just bumped into me...we talked and that's all! So don't worry sir..." I smiled nervously. _This is really awkward._

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..." I muttered.

My soft answer didn't seem to satisfy him because his aura just got darker. "Well...you don't _sound _like you are sure, Mr. Walker!" he smirked, which sent shudders down my spine. "I want a full and assured answer! Well? Did you or not do it?"

"No sir! I didn't do it!"

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yes!"

He sighed. The aura dissipated behind him as he sat back down on his chair. "Good...good. My Lenalee is safe~! Ah, I'm so relieved!"

_Oh thank goodness..._

A wave of relief washed over me as I settled myself back at the chair. I don't know exactly what a Komurin is, but I assume it's some kind of weapon to mutilate every men who tries to go near Lenalee. No offense to her brother but...he's really weird and albeit creepy. Man, I have never expected that my first meeting with the principal of Black Order Academy would be like this...

I'm guessing Lavi's already laughing his arse off in the hallway. There's no doubt that he didn't hear all this guy's yelling a while ago.

He cleared his throat. "Let's pretend that didn't happened, shall we?" he adjusted his glasses and sat back down. "Welcome to Black Order Academy. My name's Komui Lee. As you have heard, this school you're attending to is one of the most special international academies in the UK."

"I never really knew much information about this place...so, I'm looking forward to learn interesting things here, Mr. Lee." I said.

"Oh, that's good to hear! And please, just call me Komui~ You make me feel old with those formalities!" Komui grinned.

"I understand, Komui-san." I smiled.

"I assume you're...Neah Walker's nephew?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes sir."

"I see. You both have the same last name. Yet, you call him your uncle. Pretty strange."

I didn't respond to his last statement.

"Do you know why is that?"

"Eh? Uh...no. I don't know but-"

"No, no. It's okay. It must be a personal reason. No need to tell me. Anyway! Let's move on!"

He then, rummaged through the drawers of his desk and took out a couple of papers. He handed them to me. "Here's your schedule...and the other one is a map of the school. That will be your guide in case you lost track of your path. Or if you wish to go for a tour around the campus and building after you've finished your classes, you can always rely on the map!"

Well how convenient is that. I don't have to worry about getting lost after all. I took them from him greatfully. "Ah, thank you Komui-san!" I said.

"Anytime, Allen. Again, welcome and I wish you a great freshman year!"

_A great freshman year...huh? Is that even possible? _ I nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you again." I turned to leave. I was really glad to be getting out of here.

"Oh and one more thing..."

I looked back at him and blinked. "Um...yes?"

Komui's face turned into a hardening glare, as if it can burn holes on me. "_Don't you dare touch my Lenalee or you'll be nothing but meat on a stick._"

My spine turned cold for a second when I heard cold tone of his voice. "U-understood! Excuse me..." I immedietly headed out the door. Once I was finally out of the room, I sighed heavily. _I have no idea how to explain my encounter with the principal to Uncle Neah when he calls... _

I spotted Lavi standing nearby. "Hey..." I muttered as I approached him.

"So...how did it go?" he asked.

"It was... somewhat weird but it went well, in fairness. Believe me or not, Komui-san literally chewed me out when I introduced myself to him."

Lavi tilted his head to one side, confused. "What? Why? Does he know you or somethin'?"

"No...I was accused for touching his sister when-!" I shut myself up, realizing what I had just told him. I wasn't suppose to tell him that! I mean sure, he's my best friend and that doesn't mean I don't trust him or something like that. But you know Lavi...he's no womanizer like Cross but he's the type of guy who's really into protecting women. That's why I was afraid to tell him.

"You...WHAT?" he exclaimed as gaped at me with wide eyes. An expected reaction from him.

My face was getting hotter every second. "N-nothing! Forget it!" _Aargh! He's going to kill me!_

"Did you just say...you _touched _Komui's sister?!" Lavi was hovering over me. The consequences of being an idiot...damn my stupidity. "You're going to have to taste the wild fury of Komurins then." he said as he crossed his arms.

"I was wondering what was Komurin..."

"For starters, Komurins are robots that Komui invents to destroy whoever lays a finger on Lenalee-chan. And since you did..."

This conversation is getting really awkward and I hate how this is going. "L-Lavi! Don't think of it as a perverted way, please! Komui-san is only saying that! I didn't touch her, I swear!" I protested.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh? You didn't? Then, why would you say that you touched her, hmm?"

"Look, let me explain to you. We just bumped into each other at the airport, talked and rode the same plane. In short, we became friends! That's it!"

"Wha..?"

I rolled my eyes. "'Stop being an idiot...you know what I mean."

"S-Seriously?! She talked to you?" the redhead blurted out.

"Dead serious, I'am."

None of us said a word for a while, resulting to a thick silence in the atmosphere. But it soon dissipated when Lavi broke into his fake-crying-mode. I remembered how it always annoys me whenever he does that. Until now, I'am. _Ugh...Lavi! _I groaned inwardly.

"Why? Oh why must this happened..." Lavi cried dramatically, almost similar to Komui's reaction a while ago. "Allen, how the hell did you manage to get a girl so easily?! You never talked to a girl before! Sorry to say that, but hell! I encountered so many, yet I don't even have a date yet! Why Allen?! Why?!"

**SMACK!**

"Ow!" Lavi winced after bonking him on the head. That'll stop him from causing a scene. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, as he rubbed his head.

I casted him a half-hearted glare. "Don't get the wrong idea. Lenalee's my friend. I didn't say I bumped into her and then became my girlfriend..."

He threw me an awkward look. "That would be...really weird."

"Exactly."

"But you didn't _touch _her...right?"

"I thought I told you. I. Did. _Not. _Touch. Her!" I enunciated each of the five important words. I had enough of hearing stuff about that. Heck, it's still my fault for spilling it though.

At last, he calmed down. "Okay, good..." I feel him look at me again, as if he was observing me. "Ne, Allen-chan~ you're blushing...why?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not blushing, it just got...hot." I tried to lie, but it was total failure.

Lavi laughed. "Oh Allen-chan...you really suck at lying, aren't ya?"

"Just shut up. Let's just get to class...and I said stop calling me that!"

"If you say so...Allen-chan."

I whined. "Lavi!"

**-Linebreak-**

Lavi and I almost have the same classes together except for P.E., Literature and World History. Although, I'm not suppose to be saying this, but I'm kind of relying on Lavi to help me cope in World History. Considering how much of a huge bookworm he is, he has full knowledge about history. So when I get stuck, he's the man. Me? Let's say I know a thing about it or two. I don't know yet.

My first period is Algebra. Ugh, what a nightmare. Do you still remember that time when Lenalee told me that Black Order Academy prioritizes more on Math? Well, it looks it's about to begin. The terror of numbers. **( A/N: Math makes me cry, especially if I don't get it T.T )**

When I stepped in the classroom, I see foreign faces. And they were all staring at me. I gulped nervously, but with Lavi's coaxing, I managed to wave off their stares away from me. I sat near the window, while Lavi settled himself on the seat beside me. We wasted a good five minutes getting back at each other in the hallway, but we're lucky that the teacher haven't showed up yet.

Bored out of my mind, I gazed out of the window, staring at the wonderful view of the campus.

_I can't believe that I'm actually here...I barely met anyone yet, but I guess I'll be fine. _I peered back at the classroom. Everyone here seems so communicable and cheerful, but since I'm kind of the anti-social type, I'm not approaching any of them...yet.

"Hey Allen~" I felt someone poked me on the shoulder. It was Lavi, a boring expression on his face and pencil in his hand. "I'm booored~" Now, he poked me on the cheek with his pencil.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I'm just too damn bored!"

I sighed. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Let's go play a game!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

"The game we used to play when we were little! It was the game we always choose whenever boredom strikes. It's lame, I know. But this is only for the sake of entertainment."

"Rock paper scissors? Are you kidding me?"

"Told you it was for the sake of entertainment." Lavi said.

I rested my cheek on my palm. "Eh...what about a round of poker?" I suggested hopefully. I was enthusiastic with the idea, since I'm a total cheater in that game. Yeah, it's true. I cheat a lot in card games. "I got my cards with me."

"Sure, I'll try. You're not going to cheat?"

"Maybe." I smirked.

Lavi pouted at my reply. "Cheater boy." he muttered under his breath.

"Good morning, everyone!" a certain voice chirped from the entrance. Could it be..?

Everyone in the classroom greeted her a loud good morning. The redhead beside me stood up and waved in greeting. "Lenalee-chan!" he beamed. There, at the classroom entrance, stood a girl. Long dark green hair, stunning violet eyes. The one who always invades my thoughts. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lenalee. I hate to admit this..

But she looks cute. I really mean that.

She approached us. My shoulders tensed up.

"Hey, Lavi." Lenalee grinned. "Nice to see you again. How was summer?"

''It went great! Except those times that I was working. Damn, that old panda can't just shut up about me, 'growing up'...seriously."

"Well...it's part of life. Hang in there. Oh and..." Lenalee laid her eyes on _me_. My heartbeat was suddenly off the roof.

My mouth opened, and the only word that came out of my mouth was "H-hey, Lenalee." Fantastic. I'am being lame again.

"Hi, Allen-kun! You're looking better today." she said. "I hope my brother wasn't too harsh on you. Was he?"

"No. We just...well..." I want to say that her brother acted really strange and threatened me into turning into stacked meat, but I just sucked it in. "He welcomed me...we talked and he wasn't harsh, I guess.."

"Were you hurt?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Lenalee smiled again. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter. I tried my best to keep calm, but I knew my face is red as a tomato right now. She's just...ah, I don't know how to describe it. It's complicated, okay?

"That's good. I'm sorry if he creeped you out. He's just like that, as always."

I smiled. "No, it's fine."

"I'll be off to my seat now. See you guys later!" She skiddled away to her place, that is just a row from me. A sigh escaped my lips. _Wow...that was..._

Lavi nudged me in the arm. "I saw you, you know." he smiled cheekily at me. "You were blushing when she was there. You know what that means..."

"Uh-"

"You _like _her~" he sang.

"I do not!" I hissed as he laughed. No, she's not my crush. She's a friend. A very good friend. And that's that.

"Liar." he smirked.

I banged my head on the table. "I don't okay? Don't just jump on to conclusions like that." I muttered.

"Aw, Allen-chan! You know I won't tell anyone! Seriously though, do you like her?" he asked again. Guess this guy won't have enough unless I answer the damn question. Sheesh.

"I...I don't know, honestly."

"Hm? Why?"

I groaned. "Look, why won't we talk about this later at lunch?"

"Okay!"

It's true. I really don't know. But with her on my mind more often, I can tell that it something is developing. It's none other than _love_. My reactions, my feelings and my emotions. They get conflicted whenever I see her. I've thought about it yesterday. I figured it out, but I still, I refused to accept it. Though I'm not certain, and head over heels yet, I knew...

That deep inside, what I figured was true. It's the fact that I, Allen Walker, is in love with Lenalee Lee.

**~To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

Yup, I was kind of rushing at the last part, because I still have to study for my finals. ( Yes, it's finals week. But, I decided to update cause...I wanted to XD ) The next chapter won't be so rushed anymore, since the next time I'm going back to updating is the end of our school year. Which is this Thursday...I hope. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Reviews are very much appreciated!

See ya in Chapter 5! Have a nice day, lovelies~! :D

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions And Answers

**Author's Note:**

I'm back Minna~ I don't know how long I was gone, but I know that I made you guys wait for a long time. So sorry again for being such a slow writer! But anyway, here's chapter five! I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Thanks again Minna, for being very supportive. You guys are awesome :D

**Disclaimer: **Since when is D. Gray-Man mine? Never. So that explains it XD

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

_Chapter 5: Questions And Answers_

''...And then we substitute the formula like this."

_Ugh, these numbers in my head...seriously, what's the point of learning this?! _ I thought as I wrote down the examples and formulas. I attempted to test my Math skills today. Well, from the looks of it, it's obvious that I'm absolutely _not _a Math genius. Other than adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing, I have no such luck in Algebra. And since when did the alphabet ever collaborate with numbers? It doesn't make sense.

A soft sigh escaped my lips. Algebra has been going on for quite a while now, that it's seriously getting boring. Is it one hour already? I glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes left. Still too long.

I expected our lesson to be easy, like those lines and graphs that they teach in middle school and just made it more advanced for our level. But, it was beyond from what I was hoping for. See, I couldn't understand how it even works. It was irritating me.

As I was saying earlier, the lecture was already boring me to death. I barely paid any attention to the discussion. All I ever did for the past 20 minutes, is to stare at the white board, which was heavily written with mathematic nonsense: Numbers, integers, graphs and all those mumbo-jumbo related to Math.

I hear soft snoring beside me. I looked to see Lavi fast asleep on his chair. I can't blame him. He must be really tired from yesterday. He is, after all, a nightshift waiter. Though, I wonder why the teacher cannot see him, when he is just two columns away. Later on, I also found my eyes beggining to drop.

_Damn...I'm getting sleepy too. But I can't fall asleep, I'll get in trouble. _

I started doodling on the blank page of my notebook to keep myself occupied for the meantime. It's the best thing to do, rather than getting detention. Or in other words, being stuck in the study hall with a bunch of future criminals and a teacher who watches you like a hawk. That's worse than sitting in Algebra Class.

"Who wants to solve this problem on the board? Any volunteers?"

_Nope...no way I'm solving that._

"Yes, Mrs. Lenalee. Please come forward and solve it for us."

I immedietly stopped scribbling tornadoes and crooked lines, then turned my attention back to the front. I saw Lenalee standing before board. I watched in awe as she solves the problem smoothly. As in really straight, I mean. _Woah...that seems like a long formula. And she gets all that?! _ I thought incredelously. Yeah, who could get that nonsense? Erm...her. Duh.

She soon finished writing. She stepped aside, revealing a board full of bloody solutions that can make me go cross-eyed.

"That is correct."

_Wow._

I heard the entire class gasp a bit. Meanwhile, I just sat in silence. But I'am as surprised as they were. While Lenalee returned to her seat, my eyes followed her. _Perhaps, she is...truly one of a kind. _I bit back a chuckle at the thought. _It's not so hard to say it..right?. I'm...falling in love. _Okay, I may have already figured out that I have a little crush on her, but it's not easy to accept it. I've been a lonely outcast for so long...so of course I'm quite a begginer at this 'falling in love' thingy.

I have my own opinions for love before. I thought of it as something that would hurt me even more. Now, here I'am, developing a crush on a girl I just met two days ago. Ironic, isn't it? But they said it's an asset of life to find happiness.

I stole glances of her every minute that passed. Seriously, I still couldn't decide if I should allow myself to love her or not. I don't know...there are too many questions in this life that they're sometimes, countless.

The bell rang a few minutes after. We were given a two-paged assignment. _Really, homework on the first day? _ I complained inwardly. _Now that's just great..._ Everyone in the classroom scrambled out of the room, leaving only me and my sleeping best friend behind. My next period is Chemistry. It says on my schedule that I'm suppose to take my classes in Chemistry at the Science Labaratory.

I quickly packed up my belongings. I turned to Lavi, who was still drooling on his desk.

"Hey, Lavi. Come on, wake up." I said as I gently tugged on his arm. I recieved a groan in response.

"...Five more minutes, gramps..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not your grandpa. Algebra's done. We have Chemistry next."

"Mmh...just leave me..."

"Don't make me drag your foot to the lab."

"You can't do that." he shrugged.

I smirked. "Oh yes I can. Watch me." I bent down to grab his foot, but since he has sensitive sense organs, he noticed my move. He instantly snapped his head up as he blinked his eye open.

"Aw come on~ I was trying to live the moment~" he whined.

"Excuse me, for ruining your fantasy. But we have to get to our next period. Plus, do I really have to threaten you to grab your foot?"

"Nope. I was...just having a really good dream. I was swimming in a pool of chocolate pudding.." he yawned while he stretched his arms.

"Wait, what the...?"

"Nevermind! I'm on the zone now. Let's go!" Lavi grinned.

"Yeah..."

**-Linebreak-**

Chemistry wasn't so bad at all. It was just like the usual, talking about science and more on the art of chemicals. We haven't done any experiments as of now. It's too early to start, they said. The only thing that really bugs me here is all the disgusting stuff you can see at the shelves and counters.

They have these models of dead animals placed on frames, glass cases and jars. Specifically, they were _real _corpses of animals. It's pitiful to see something like that. However, for the truth, it's...kinda disgusting. Good thing I need to be a sophomore before I get to learn to dissect dead bodies of those animals.

So turning back to Chemistry, we only discussed about the basics and all that. I paid half of my attention to class and the other, examining all the other stuff in the lab. The Science Labaratory was neat. The equipments were well-organized. Plus, the lab instruments and devices that shouldn't be involved in experiments looked pretty cool but I doubt anyone could handle those by themselves. Or is it just me who's saying that?

After more and more talking, our teacher finally told us to take some notes about the following scientific terms and whatsoever.

Letting out a deep sigh, I picked my pen up. I jotted every detail that seemed important. I'll try to concentrate on this one. We were halfway through the first part, that's when a small piece of paper landed on my table. _Huh? _It was folded crosswise with a smiley face written on it. _Who...could've wrote this?_

I opened it up, then I recognized the messy handwriting. I'm sure that this was from Lavi. I looked at him and he was already looking back at me. Lavi winked, as a way of telling me to read it. So I did.

**You do know that Lenalee-chan is sitting right in front of you. Hee hee xD**

At first, I didn't believe him. But when I saw the person on my front, I noticed those dark green locks. Lavi was right. And we have the same class on two periods? Not to mention, first and second. I feel my face turning red all of sudden. Even if it's just soft, I can hear Lavi snickering from across me. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. I wrote back my response on the same paper.

**What's so funny? Is it because I'm blushing again or what? -_-**

I threw him the paper. Lucky I didn't get caught. _Ugh...what is up with that guy, acting all so weird? But...she's in front me. Oh gosh, my heart is pounding again. _I shook my head, clearing away anymore weird thoughts. _Okay, enough. Calm down...just calm down...it's not like she's beside me. Does she even know I'm here?_

Another folded paper hit my desk. I unfolded it and began to read.

**Nothing actually...I just find it really amusing to see you look unusual whenever she's near you. Don't be shy to admit, Allen-chan! I know you like her! :D**

...And now I'm getting annoyed. Not only because of my now red face and fast heartbeat, but also at my curious best friend who's grinning like an idiot by now. One more thing, that stupid nickname. Where did that come from anyways? I thought we were over that. I cannot see his face since he's facing the board, but I know he's doing that smile. I can feel it.

I decided to give this another go...and this time, to shut him up for a while.

**I told you we'll talk about it during lunch! Just quit smiling like that, focus and if I see another paper from you that's related from that topic, wether you like it or not, we're going to play a game of strip poker right after classes.**

I tossed it back to him again. That seemed to have stopped him.

But, somewhere at back of my mind, I've got this urge to set my eyes back to this girl sitting in front of me.

My day went on pretty slow. After basic Chemistry, we have World History next. Lavi and I have to separate for the meantime.

The first few minutes of the lesson was not so boring, but as time passed on, I lost my interest already. I'm not really into this kind of stuffs. Well, at least I have something to do in my life for once. But I'll make an exception for Literature. All the selections we've read intrigued me a lot. The truth is, I'm inspired by these sometimes. I just sorta like it for no reason. Weird, isn't it?

After two or three more boring hours of my life, it's time for our lunch break. I've been waiting for this moment the whole time. Although the past few hours were really lame and tiring ( especially World History ), the fact that someone was in the same roof as I'am doesn't make those hours too dull. This 'someone' happened to be Lenalee Lee.

I realized that she was in every class I go to. There's no doubt that Lavi will tease me again if I tell him that. Anyway, I promised that I would meet up with him again at the hallway. His fourth period ends earlier than mine. We're not in the same year so there is a difference in the time schedule of the classes where we are spearated from each other

I found him leaning against a pillar, not too long after I had walked out of the classroom. Lavi saw me, and grinned. He ran up to me.

"There you are, Allen! How was World History for ya?" he asked.

"Lame." I simply replied.

"Oh...is that so?"

"Uh-huh. I was literally dozing off back there. Now can we just head to the cafeteria? I'm getting really hungry."

"Sure! Let's go!"

**-Linebreak-**

We were on our way to the cafeteria to help ourselves with some lunch, when Lavi chose the time to ask me something.

"By the way...since it's already lunch, I would like to ask you about your feelings towards Lenalee. Well? How do ya feel about her?"

The question caught me off guard. I stiffened for a second. "W-what?" I asked, pretending that I didn't hear him. I have to admit that I've asked myself that a lot of times already, when I was spacing out in class.

So far, all I can feel is nervousness and anxiousness whenever she's around. The temptation of looking at her bothered me every minute. It was bugging me so much, that I wished I could just teleport somewhere else without anyone noticing. That's exactly how I feel about her. I just can't bring myself to admit it to Lavi. I know I can trust him, but it's not easy to say all those stuff.

"You were staring at her a _lot _in Chemistry Class, you know..."

"Hey, it's not that much! It was just a few glances..." I said.

"As if I'd believe that! Allen, I had been watching you! You just didn't notice!"

"Say WHAT!" I exclaimed. Lavi just smiled at me widely. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"It's my way of figuring out if you're in love or not! And I was bored! " he replied cheerfully. "Going back to my previous question...how do you feel about Lenalee? Come on... there has gotta be an answer. Somewhere in there." Lavi pointed a finger to my chest.

"My...heart?"

Lavi nodded. "Yup! Your feelings!"

"My feelings, huh..." I stared down at the floor in thought. I have no choice but to tell him, I suppose. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Fine, I'll tell you.."

"Yay!" Lavi cheered childishly. "So~ Tell me!"

"First of all, I felt...strange. I don't know how to describe it...but let's say, I'm having these mixed emotions. I'm not used to having those."

"Okay. Go on...'' Lavi pressed on.

"They're quite the nuisance but regardless of that, these emotions are like a small sense of happiness for me. I've been lonely for so long. I could only wonder. It isn't natural for me to feel that way towards someone, because all my life I have been around with such cruel people until I got adopted. I was with those people for how many years, that it burned a deep scar in my heart."

"Uh-huh..."

"I did experienced being loved. You...know what I mean right? My situation." I softened my voice on the last part of my sentence. The memories...

"Yeah, I get you buddy. Continue."

"I have nothing much to say, since I'm still unsure of it. I mean yeah, it was only two days ago. My encounter with Lenalee, that is. Since that day, my feelings was begining to confuse me." I paused, taking in another deep breath. "However, I hate and love these emotions. Hate, because it ticks me off every time. Love, because it puts a little color to my world." Another brief pause. I let my lips curve into a small smile.

"Now that I think about it, maybe sooner enough I'll-"

"Be the perfect man for Lenalee-chan?" Lavi said. "I agree with ya there!"

"L-Lavi!" I whined. "I wasn't even done talking yet!"

"Face it, Allen. Other than your short height, your personality is one thing that can turn her on! Hell, you even dress more neat than me. I can already tell that you can be a hell of gentleman!"

"Um, _excuse _me? I'm NOT that short!" I retorted. "You're only a few centimeters taller than me."

Lavi laughed heartily. "That may be true. But Lenalee is almost taller than you. _Almost _to be exact." he stressed the word, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"By two minutes!" I argued back.

"Alright, you were saying?" Finally, back on the topic.

"Sooner enough...I'll be happier than ever. But I have no idea how will this go on for me."

The redhead eyed me for a while. "Oh." He cracked a cheeky grin at me. "Well you're in love, alright! Congratulations!" he suddenly proclaimed, which made me jump a little. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." I said, surprisingly calm.

"WHAT?! Why you didn't tell me? No fair, Allen!" Lavi pouted.

"What do you expect? Do you think I'm brave enough to tell you that I'm falling for someone? You're trusted, but let me remind you...for a spineless guy like me, it ain't easy to admit it." I explained to him, so he wouldn't make a fuss out of it for too much. "Are you going to stop now?"

"I don't think so..."

I groaned. "Ugh, really?"

"Yup! But, let's go get some lunch first! I'm starving!"

As we walked in the cafeteria, the noises of students chattering rang in my ears. As well as the clashing of silverwares and plates. The odor wasn't that bad. It's the scent of mixed food, but still somewhat gross. However, the cafeteria has a huge area too. You don't know how many students were flocked in here, but regardless, the floor was a lot cleaner that I thought. I guess they're strict on maintaining the cleanliness here. Even the classrooms are too clean for my taste.

Lavi and I took our trays. We lined up with the other students at the counters.

"Look who's here..." Lavi said, pointing to the nearest seat. I followed to where he was pointing at. I saw Lenalee sitting with some other girls, with that usual bright smile on her features. I turned away seconds later, trying to hide my heated face.

"I know you're blushing~" the redhead behind me teased again.

"S-shut up."

"Is she the girl of your dreams?" he continued.

I shook my head. "It's only a small crush." I said softly.

"But you do know that you're in love, even if it's only just a crush?"

_What the hell! How many questions does he need to ask? _ I screamed in my mind. "Y-yes. Can we please talk about a new subject now? I'm getting really fed up with these love questions you're giving me." I said.

"Okay!"

I doubled my order, since I didn't take any breakfast at all. My stomach kept growling during class hours, but I was thankful that no one heard it. I only drank half a glass of milk this morning. Two reasons: First, I woke up really late. And second, Cross is not the kind of guy who considers waiting, only because he wanted to catch up with his daily jam with some women. ( Tch, that bastard of an old man )

Lavi was the one who picked out a table for us to settle in. Out of all the vacant seats, he chose the one beside Lenalee and her group of girls. _Eh? Seriously?!_

"Lavi?" I called up to him. "Isn't this spot...?"

"Near Lenalee's table? Uh-huh. In case you're wondering why, it's freaking hot out here and I would like to be near airconditioner please."

"I thought you were trying to tease me again..." I sighed as I placed my tray with 15 plates of food stacked on it. Lavi's green eye widened, upon seeing the sight of them. I sat down.

"Uh...Allen? Why do you have 15 plates with you?"

"Maybe because the cook in this school was kind enough to double everything for me? I don't know." I shrugged.

"Oh, you mean Jerry. You know, that guy always gives everyone what they want. He was loved by everyone here at school." Lavi said as he took a bite of his sandwhich. "And this sandwhich is DAMN good!" he glomped a big half of it.

"Is that...so? Well then..." I picked up the spoon and fork. I grinned widely. "Let's do this." And before I knew it, I was stuffing my face with all the kinds of food I ordered. I was out of my manners, but heck I was totally starving so you can't blame me for that. I bit this and that, grab this and that. I was enjoying this so much, that I didn't notice that Lavi was already staring at me with a jawdropped look.

"Um, buddy?"

I stopped mid-way from my lunch carnage. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked, my mouth full.

He laughed nervously. "I think you're...kinda making a scene here..."

"Eh?" I scanned my surroundings. All I see are a bunch of students looking at me strangely. I averted my eyes to where Lenalee's group sat. They, as well. Their eyes were firmly locked on to me. And that includes Lenalee, the girl that I have a little crush on. She's giving a look of surprise. Wait. Oh crap! Did I just turned her off?

I took in the scene around me. Everyone was awkwardly silent, much to my dismay. I swallowed. I don't know how to adjust to this. I can't even speak up or move a muscle anymore. _Crap, crap! If I wasn't such a food maniac, this wouldn't have happened! Oh gosh, what should I do? Even Lenalee's staring! No, what should I say? This is really embarrassing! _ Various thoughts were rushing through my brain. My heart was pounding so hard, as if it's about to break through my ribcage. Because, this. Is. Just. Too. Freaking. Embarassing!

"Alright," Lavi stood, facing whoever had their eyes on me. "Nothing to see here people! My best friend is just a really big food lover, so...yeah. You get my point. Now everyone, go! Shoo!"

They scrambled off, seconds later. I silently thanked Lavi for driving them away. Still, that moment was so intense. My back was paralyzed, until now.

"Hey buddy. You alright?"

I snapped out from my thoughts and forced myself to smile. "Yeah...I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, tilting his head to the side. "You don't really look..."

"Really, I'm alright! A bit shaken, but it'll be okay. I just...need to go to the washroom to get the stench of food off of my hands." I said as I rose from my seat.

"But, you aren't even done eating yet. You still have three plates left!"

"I'll finish it when I come back. I'll be back in a few minutes." I gave him one last smile, before I dashed towards the door. I didn't bother looking back at Lenalee again, after that situation. I got this sinking feeling she's thinking of how disgusting the scene I displayed back there. And worse, she might have changed her view of me. I ran as fast as I could in the hallways. I need to be alone...even just for a bit.

_Where the hell is the bathroom? _I trailed my eyes from each direction. I couldn't find a bathroom door. I left the map in my bookbag, which I also left in the cafeteria. I wandered a little bit more, did a turn and that's when my luck showed up. I have to take the second turn, go straight and I can see it parallel to the girl's bathroom. I opened the door slowly, look through the small gap to check if anyone's in there. The bathroom was completely silent. So the cost was clear.

I entered and closed the door before me. I approached on one of the mirrors, only to see my hideous reflection again. "I really hate myself..." I murmured. "And to think I've caused everyone to look at me like that." Yes, they were really studying me. Although I wasn't really looking, I'm aware of the look in their eyes. It's not pleasant, believe me.

Sighing, I turned up the sink. I have to remove my glove, when I'm so not in the mood to see my ugly hand. My glove is pretty much covered with food crumbs, so I have no choice. Good thing I brought a spare one in my pocket. I peeled the glove off, revealing another one of my deformities. My hand was red and sickly looking. But it wasn't causing me any pain anymore. My nails were black. Basically, it was a disgusting sight for people's eyes. I was born with this hand. I'm unsure, because I couldn't remember anything before I wandered in the streets.

"...Why is it even like this..." I mumbled as I began to wash my hands. I dried up, put on my extra glove, then went back to the cafeteria.

**-Linebreak-**

I never heard anyone talking about my scene earlier. It's relieved me a lot, that means I won't get rumoured here. I'm also happy that no one seems to care on how I look. They would often stare at me, but not say anything at all. I haven't talked to anyone else yet, except for Lavi and Lenalee. With that said, I know that I will be perefectly fine here. Lunch was over and I only have a session left. I checked out my schedule again. My last class was Music class. This subject should be easy for me.

Music class was going on. Our teacher did a brief introduction, then began to explain the purpose of music in our lives. To me, it's comfort. During those dark days, I always play the piano everytime I felt lonely and really broken. By doing that, it somehow makes me feel a bit better. That piano is in my old house, so it's probably collecting dust in there. I've been planning to pay a visit there, but I'm uncertain when. I looked around. I caught a sight of a piano on that corner.

And it looked just like the one I had back then.

I got this intention to play it. But not now. We never did anything, except to sit there and listen to the slightly dramatic teacher explain whatever he needs to. I really wanted to play that piano. I still felt a little mad at myself for that embarassing put-up, despite that no one cares. Why would I be disappointed? Lenalee saw that. She really saw that. How would you feel when your crush saw you doing embarassing things? It's really awkward and there's a possibility that she can be turned off.

I waited for an hour...minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I watched everyone move out, while I just sat there waiting.

"Aren't ya going to stand?" Lavi asked me.

"Oh...um..." I said, thinking of a good excuse. "You go ahead...I'll stay here for a while."

"Huh? Why?"

"I...want to have some time with myself for a while. I'll catch up with you later." I smiled.

"Are you sure? You're not doing anything suspicious are you?" Lavi's voice was growing with curiousity.

I chuckled. "Relax. I just want to think things over, nothing else."

The redhead looked up in thought. "Hm...alright, I believe ya. I'll be in the library, if you need me." he said.

"As always." I laughed.

"Later, Allen-chan~" Lavi called over his shoulder "By the way, I already ship you and Lenalee already. Just saying!" he winked, then he was gone.

I sighed deeply. That little bookworm sure just can't stop blabbering about my interest for Lenalee huh? Oh well. I averted my gaze back to the piano on the corner. _It's been a while since I've played the piano. _After I had packed up, I stood, heading towards the piano. I took a closer look at it. Like I said before, it looked identical to mine. Looking at the instrument reminded me so much about my first time touching a piano. I was only like, 11 years old when I began to learn. It was that night when I overheard Uncle Neah playing it.

**Flashback:**

_I woke up to a melodic sound resounding from outside the bedroom. It sounded like a piano. It was producing a slow melody, coming in soft and pleasing intervals. To put it simply, it was playing a lullabay. I thought that I was still dreaming in the first place. But I wasn't. This is reality I'am seeing, and there really was a hear a piano playing outside. "Who would play a piano at this hour...?" I wondered to myself._

_I sat up slowly, blinking off the sleep that was left in my eyes. "I wonder who's out there..." I turned to my left, just to see an empty bed. It was where Uncle Neah was suppose to be laying on. "He's not here...could it be he's playing that...?" I listened further to the piano melody with an open mind. The smooth texture of the sound was heart-melting. Hearing it brings a warm feeling to my chest for some reason. Soon, it stopped. _

_A small smile appeared on my face, for I was intrigued to hear it again. Jumping off the mattress, I left the bedroom. I quietly made my way to the living room. The door of the said room was opened slightly. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it a little. The door made a soft creak as I did. I saw someone sitting before the piano. I narrowed my eyes to take a good look of the guy. I was right about Uncle Neah. He's the one who played that amazing song. _

_I fully opened the door. His head spun around, as I took a step in._

_''Allen?"_

_"Y-yes, uncle?" I sheepishly said as I fumbled at the ends of my sleeves._

_"What are you doing out of bed? It's already past midnight, you know." he told me gently. "Children your age should get a lot of sleep, so you won't get sick."_

_"I-I'm sorry but..." I smiled at him. "I...heard a very nice song coming from here. Were you the one playing that?" I asked him with hopeful eyes,_

_Uncle Neah nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Did I wake you? I'm really sorry about that..."_

_I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I liked it anyways...you never told you knew how to play the piano." I said with a pout._

_He chuckled. "Oh, didn't I? My, I'm sorry nephew. I'm too busy with work to tell you...but now that you know it, would you want me teach you?"_

_Upon hearing that, I put up a huge, excited grin on my lips. "Yes, please! I want you teach me that song you played! It was really beautiful!"_

_"Thank you, Allen. Actually, Mana and I learned the song during our childhood days." he said. "The title is called 'The Muscian'. It's easy to learn, however it will be hard if you don't know the keys well. I'll have to help you familiarize them first, then we can play the song together. How does that sound for you?"_

_"I'm in! Can we do it now?"_

_"Now, now...bedtime first. We'll do it in the morning."_

_"Awww, but why?" I pouted. "Pretty please~ even for just 10 minutes? I'll be good!" I pleaded with begging eyes._

_He sighed. "Fine. Ten minutes only. But first, you have to promise me you'll go to bed after this."_

_"Okay, promise! Thanks Uncle!"_

**-End of flashback-**

From that night, I was given piano lessons with Uncle Neah being my teacher. I mastered the piano keys and the song after months of constant teaching and practicing. The Musician became my first mastered piece. Uncle Neah taught me the lyrics not too long after I had learned to play the melody. The lyrics was beautiful as well. Moreover, it has a small connection to my life. It was like my theme song. I'm only an average piano prodigy, so I couldn't play a lot of pieces as much as the experts out there. But I don't need to be an official expert at piano, I only wanted to play for comfort. And in remembering the memory of Mana.

It couldn't hurt to play right? However, I fear that I might get in trouble for touching it without permission. It's the school's property. _Maybe I shouldn't use it for now...I'll have to ask Lavi about this- _I got slapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doorknob twist. _Uh-oh..! _ I quickly stepped away from the piano, in hopes whoever's out there won't notice what I'm doing. _Please don't be a teacher..._

The door opened...what relieved me is that the person who entered was not a teacher. Or a random student. What caught me off guard is that, it was Lenalee.

Deep purple meets my silver ones. A surprised look was evident on her face. "Oh, Allen-kun?"

I sweatdropped "Um..." Damn, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm getting lost in her eyes...those pair of beautiful, shining- okay, I can appreciate later. I have to talk to her first, for goodness sake! "Hi Lenalee...w-what are you doing here?" I smiled at her, my lips were shaking.

"I forgot something...so, I came back to retrive it." She said. "Class is over...what are you still doing here?" she chuckled.

"Oh about that, I...just love to hang around here! Heh heh..." _I'am officially the worst liar on earth. Ugh. _"And...about at my little scene at the cafeteria...I'm sorry about that. " I scratched the back of my head.

"Don't sweat about it for too much. I completely understand. In fact, it was pretty funny." she said."But...are you sure you love to hang around here? It's really quiet..."

"Y-yeah." I really need to stop stammering in my words.

"Okay? I'm sorry if I interrupted you. You're maybe having a moment of silence..."

"Ah, no. It's fine...I wasn't doing anything anyways." I said. _Should I ask her about the piano...? No, I don't think that's wise. Well...she knows this school very well...alright fine! I'll do it!_

Lenalee proceeded to head towards the second table of the first row. She took out a few papers under the desk. I took the oppurtunity to ask her. "Lenalee? May I ask you something?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure, anything."

I felt a blush crept up on my cheeks. "Am I allowed to use this piano or...should I ask one of the teachers for permission first?"

"Oh no. You don't need permission. All students are free to use it whenever they want. Unless this room is locked, that is. Go ahead."

"I see. Thank you..."

Another awkward silence took over between us. Until a certain question from her broke it. "You know how to play the piano?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes...I'm only an average player and I can only play a few pieces." I said, looking at the piano.

Lenalee approached me, which almost got my nerves frayed up. She gaped at up me with hopeful eyes. "May I hear you play it?" Oh my gosh. Did she just asked me to play it in front of her? Now that's just...

"E-eh? Well..." I have absolutely no idea if I should do it or not. What if I screw up? I haven't played it for a while. And I think it would be rude if I say no. It's Lenalee we're talking about here. As much I don't want to say this, but she _is _my crush. At this case, I should do it. And another thing is, to prove myself that I have a backbone in me. "Uh...okay..." I sat down on the black chair.

"Great. Thanks, Allen-kun!" Lenalee sat down beside me. She's so close, that my heartbeat went crazy. She looked really excited, it would be a shame if I make a mistake. I have to do this.

"Sure..." _Okay, Allen. Just like what you practiced. Lenalee's watching...so I have to be careful._

I began to press the keys. My mind pictured the notes. My fingers danced on the keyboard, whilst producing the slow, soft melody of The Musician. I prepared myself for the part where the lyrics take place. I took a deep breath and began to sing...

_Soushite bouyaha wa nemuri ni tsuita~_

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou_

_Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no._

_Yume~ Yume~_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru~_

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo~_

As I sang, I felt the memories rush through me again. My destiny, Mana's death and my dark past. Everything was flowing back to me. And I couldn't help but shed a tear. I cannot hold it anymore. I was still playing the piano though, but my hands were trembling. Yet, I still kept playing it with a small sad smile, continued to maintain the interval of the song, even if I was already crying. I'm really pathetic am I? I knew Lenalee was there...it's just that the tears came out on their own. I stroked the final key. And the song came into an end.

"T-that's it. Sorry...it's short." I said, trying to keep my voice normal as much as possible. I wiped the tear from my eye.

"Um...are you crying?"

"No...I'm fine. Just remembering stuff. Sorry about that."

"Is it those nightmares again?"

I looked down. "Yeah...kind of like that. I'm sorry I worried you..."

"It's fine...Allen-kun, you have a very nice voice! And I didn't know you're a piano prodigy!" Lenalee remarked cheerfully. I blushed at the compliment "How'd you get all that?"

"I...actually never knew how to sing. But I just sort of did it. I learned my piano skills from my uncle...I haven't played this for quite a while. So..."

"I see. That's interesting...you're lucky to have such talents. And I like the melody...it's beautiful." she said, smiling. "You should play this when our school conducts a talent show. Everyone will love it."

I swear that I couldn't believe what I'm hearing from her right now. "Lenalee..." I said. For the first time in years, I smiled my brightest smiles. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's go."

"Huh? Where to?"

"To the campus, silly!" Lenalee laughed, as we both stood. She grabbed my hand. "I'll have to ask you something later, alright?"

"What's that?"

"Just come with me. You'll know sooner enough." She winked. That's...cute. ''We don't want to get locked in here, won't we?"

I nodded. "Yeah...alright, we're going."

So basically, my first day went through a lot of boring classes, dealing with my cheeky and idiot best friend, embarrassed myself in the cafeteria and played the song I've been wanting to hear again for a long time, with the one and only Lenalee Lee, the girl who I now considered officially as my crush.

**~To be continued~**

**Author's Note:**

I listened to "The Musician'' and it was beautiful. So...that's mainly the reason why I was so inspired to write this chapter up. I don't know if this update is shorter or longer from your perspective, since the laptop I used for the previous chapters have a small screen. As for this one is actually three times bigger than the last one. So yeah, sorreh if it seems short for you. :|

Anyway, in eight or nine days, I'll be going on a vacation to the Philippines. I'll be gone for a whole month. Maybe if there's internet connection there, I might be able to upload chapters. ( Well, I have but it's just slow xD ) I'm going to spend the remaining days to come up with a few parts of the next chapter. And maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get it done prior to my flight. ( If it's not fulfilled, I'm very sorry. Don't kill me please. ) If by any chance I don't return in time, please bare in mind that this story is not abandoned. I love making these stories, but there's more to life aside from that. :)

I promise, I will come back. Reviews from you guys are always welcomed~ Until then, stay awesome! Sayonara~! ^_^

**~ZeroMystoganWalker 1718**


End file.
